El Reinado del Faraón Atem
by FairyQueen72
Summary: A causa de los celos y la ambición de un hombre, todo Egipto es amenazado por un mal terrible. tratando de detenerlo, sacrificios fueron hechos. Ahora la salvación de Egipto y la caída definitiva del mal recae en Atem, el nuevo faraón, quien debe restaurar el equilibrio del mundo. Yugioh pasado Antiguo Egipto.
1. Chapter 1: El Reino de las Sombras

**Título de la Historia:** El Reinado del Faraón Atem.

**Sinopsis.**

Atem un rey elegido para salvar a su pueblo de la destrucción de Zorc, los medios que ha utilizado para restaurar el orden de su civilización devastada por que Apofis ha causado caos al enfrentar a Ra, por el dominio de Egipto, haciéndose pasar por un ente de luz que solo ha creado destrucción y muerte. El padre de nuestro querido faraón tiene un plan para que en su hijo se restaure el orden natural de las cosas y cumpla con la profecía de ser un rey elegido para que haya paz y prosperidad en su reino, derrotando a las sombras de forma definitiva y restaurando el equilibrio del mundo. Yugioh pasado Antiguo Egipto

**N-A:** esta historia no es mía, créditos a su verdadera autora Giorgiana Rebeca.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** el Anime/Manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! no es nuestro, es de su creador Kazuki Takahashi.

Capítulo 1:El reino de las sombras.

Hace 3000 años existió en el Alto Egipto un reino próspero que vivía bajo el mando de Mesopotamia y Babilonia donde aparentemente todo iba bien, sin embargo, eso cambió cuando una ofrenda a los dioses hizo que Apofis el némesis de Ra viniera a la tierra a crear un caos terrible.

Aknamkadin padre de Seth, invadido por los celos hacia su hermano Aknamkanón el padre de Atem quiso derrocar a su hermano del reino de Menfis y para lograrlo, hizo una ofrenda terrible a Apofis y esta fue aceptada.

Era una noche estrellada y la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor cuando en las orillas del río se escucharon gritos desesperados, la gente empezaba a huir hacia el reino de Aknamkanón, todos ellos venían de Babilonia y gritaban "¡Babilonia ha caído!" el terror los hacía presas fáciles, pues Babilonia caía a manos del rey medo Darío el grande.

Esa noche en la que el miedo y pánico invadía a los habitantes del reino, Aknamkadin aprovechó la situación para tomar a los prisioneros que se caracterizaban por sus terribles actos y buscaban huir solo para expandir el terror en las demás tierras, pero por la magia que dominaba Aknamkadin y el poder que Apofis le había dado para interpretar el libro sagrado donde se explicaba la creación de los objetos del milenio, capturó a todas esas personas y estas fueron sacrificadas para el ritual profano en el que se forjó la piedra con los objetos del milenio, lo que no sabía era que junto con ese ritual habían despertado un ente terrible, al mismísimo Zorc, el fiel lacayo de Apofis el cual quería expandir las sombras en toda la tierra.

Desesperado, Anubis trataba de contener el portal por donde salía Apofis para que no colapsara el inframundo y se invirtieran los papeles y los muertos dominaran el mundo extinguiendo la vida y la luz, dejando un reino de destrucción y caos a su paso. Para impedir que esto pasara, el rey Aknamkanón hizo una ofrenda a Ra y esta última fue bien recibida, pero lo que no sabía, era que el caos apenas empezaba. Ra le dio una profecía sobre su hijo Atem, quien sería el rey elegido que podría invocar a los tres grandes dioses y solo el sabría qué hacer para destruir a Zorc, pues ese muchacho era la ofrenda a Ra, convirtiéndose Atem en el hijo adoptivo del mencionado dios del sol. El joven restauraría el orden en la tierra y cuando sus días fuesen cumplidos se desataría el caos.

Los años transcurrieron poco a poco y Aknamkanón se hizo aliado de Ciro rey de los Medos-Persas y su reino prosperaba gratamente. Pero un día, Aknamkanón se enteró de lo que su hermano había hecho para la creación de los objetos del milenio que se habían repartido para crear estabilidad y poner orden en su reino. No podía ni verlo de la repulsión que sentía solo de saber a lo que su hermano había llegado con tal de derrocarlo y dejar a su hijo Seth en el trono. Entonces llevó a Atem un mancebo de 15 años al templo de Ra para que lo instruyera acerca de la profecía que en él descansaba y ese glorioso propósito.

La ofrenda iba a ser recibida, pero Aknamkanón tenía miedo que a su hijo le pasara algo malo así que ofreció su vida para calmar la ira de los dioses y Anubis se llevó su vida ante los desconcertados ojos de su pequeño hijo Atem, las lágrimas corrían por sus hermosos ojos carmesí, incrédulo ante lo sucedido solo se dejó caer de rodillas hasta quedarse dormido creyendo que todo era una pesadilla. Cuando despertó Mahad lo tenía en sus brazos y Mana lloraba desconsolada, no podrían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, sabían que se avecinaba una batalla terrible para regresar a Apofis el gusano de la destrucción a su lugar de reposo, pero aún había un problema más grave que resolver, Zorc quien ya había comenzado a dominar en ese reino y estaba por colapsarlo.

Atem con gran valor el día de su coronación enfrentó a un portador que podría liberar todo el poder de Zorc derrotando a dicho portador, sin saber que lo único que había hecho era darle lo que necesitaba para liberar a tan terrible ente que pondría a prueba la profecía que en él descansaba.

Una gran batalla se libró por días, y Atem resuelto a restaurar el orden de las cosas invocó a los tres dioses egipcios, el Dragón alado de Ra, Slifer y Obelisco. Después de que casi fueran derrotados el rompecabezas en el cuello de Atem empezó a brillar y el mismo Ra le dio el poder y la magia para fusionar a los tres dioses y que se formara el creador de la luz, con él venció a Zorc, quedó mal herido por la batalla, pero lo que hizo para encerrar a Apofis y Zorc le dolía aún más que sus heridas. Tuvo que encerrar el alma de su tío para que ellos dejaran este mundo y se cerrara el velo entre los hombres, los dioses y el inframundo que había rasgado Aknadin con su sacrificio y ambición de quedarse con el reino de su hermano, pero aún quedaban problemas que resolver antes de que todo empezara a florecer. Seth su primo y sumo sacerdote era su mayor rival ahora, ya que creía que todo lo ocurrido era culpa de Atem y planeaba vengarse de él dándole donde más le dolía, aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía confundido sobre toda la situación, pues Seth no estaba enterado de ninguno de los horrores y pecados cometidos por su padre Aknadin a causa de los celos hacia su hermano y la codicia.

En el reino celestial los dioses estaban observando la tierra y al sentir las emociones y ver los pensamientos contradictorios del muchacho se miraron y Osiris dijo  
-Que haremos para proteger y salvar a Atem?*

Todos se miraron y Hecate la diosa de la magia tomó la palabra.  
-Tengo una idea que estoy segura que va a funcionar, pero necesito la ayuda y unión del poder de todos  
Nuevamente todos intercambiaron miradas y Apolo el dios de las profecías comenzó a recitar

*Los oscuros algún día volverán"  
*Y el faraón otra vez tendrá que luchar*  
*Pero esta vez solo él no estará  
*A su lado su escudo y protectora estará  
*Tiempos oscuros en el futuro vendrán  
*Todos tendremos que unirnos para luchar.

Finalizando Apolo, todas las miradas cayeron en destino y suspirando cansados, los dioses se masajearon las cienes y por segunda vez todas las miradas se posaron sobre Hecate y Ra dijo serio.

-Bien Hecate, cuenta nos tu idea, aunque por la profecía que Apolo nos acaba de dar ya tenemos una pequeña idea de lo que planeas y aunque va contra las normas, dinos y veremos  
Hecate asintió y les contó su idea de crear un ser tan poderoso que estará a la par con Atem y los dioses en el poder, dicho ser tendría la misión de proteger al faraón. En mutuo acuerdo estos acordaron y se dirigieron al salón de rituales y usando su sangre y poder divino crearon a una chica de piel blanca con pelo rosa con mechas moradas, alas de ángel y ojos rosados con destellos dorados y carmesí, al terminar Ra la tomó en brazos y dijo  
*-En el nombre de los dioses y la magia te nombro Honoka y en el futuro serás la guardiana, guardaespaldas, escudo y guerrera de mi hijo Atem el faraón del Alto y Bajo Egipto.

Después de eso, todas las poderosas deidades le dieron sus bendiciones a Honoka y durante mil años la mantuvieron en el reino celestial entrenándola en todo tipo de magia, manejo de armas y estrategias de batalla siendo una estudiante ejemplar y dejando a todos sus maestros muy complacidos con su desempeño, ya al llegar a la edad de 17 años en estándares humanos, fue llamada al salón real y al llegar se arrodilló y mirando al suelo dijo

-Me habéis mandado a llamar mis señores?  
Los dioses, compartiendo una mirada seria asienten confirmando lo preguntado por la bella chica y Hathor dice

-Honoka, tu entrenamiento y tiempo aquí han terminado, es hora de que vayas a cumplir tu misión, irás al palacio de mi hijo Atem en Egipto y buscarás una familia de guerreros de su guardia personal, usarás tu poder y los hipnotizarás para hacerles creer que eres su hija, se te hará una prueba por parte de alguien de confianza para Atem, deberás pasarla y convertirte en parte de su guardia personal y defenderlo y protegerlo desde las sombras

Termina Hathor de decir y Honoka asiente y se levanta y mirando al suelo dice  
-Os juro por mi honor, mi magia, alma, corazón, sangre, amor y mente luchar para cuidar, proteger y salvar al faraón desde las sombras y luchar a su lado en el futuro en la guerra hasta que mi aliento se extinga, gracias mis señores  
Al terminar su juramento ante los dioses, con una reverencia sale de la sala y desplegando sus alas va a la tierra para empezar su misión, sin saberlo ella, se enamorará profundamente del faraón y él de ella.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2: Salvando al Faraón

**Título de la Historia:** El Reinado del Faraón Atem.

**Sinopsis.**

Atem un rey elegido para salvar a su pueblo de la destrucción de Zorc, los medios que ha utilizado para restaurar el orden de su civilización devastada por que Apofis ha causado caos al enfrentar a Ra, por el dominio de Egipto, haciéndose pasar por un ente de luz que solo ha creado destrucción y muerte. El padre de nuestro querido faraón tiene un plan para que en su hijo se restaure el orden natural de las cosas y cumpla con la profecía de ser un rey elegido para que haya paz y prosperidad en su reino, derrotando a las sombras de forma definitiva y restaurando el equilibrio del mundo. Yugioh pasado Antiguo Egipto

**N-A:** esta historia no es mía, créditos a su verdadera autora Giorgiana Rebeca.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** el Anime/Manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! no es nuestro, es de su creador Kazuki Takahashi.

Capítulo 2: Salvando al faraón.

Honoka bajó a la tierra para ir a donde la enviaron sus dioses, su objetivo era Alto Egipto, pero no podía ir así como así y pedir trabajo.

De repente volando ella en el aire, sin ser vista por nadie, llegó a Kemet justo donde se entrenaban los guerreros y al ver a uno alto, musculoso, pelo corto y ojos azules, pensó la chica que sería el candidato perfecto para crear una buena cuartada.

Haciendo uso de su poder celestial, le implantó a Mehdi (así se llamaba el hombre) en su mente, que estaba casado con una mujer que trabajaba en las cocinas, dicha mujer era alta, pelirroja, ojos cereza y que ambos tenían una hija de dieciséis años llamada Honoka y que ella había nacido con algunos talentos de magia. A su vez, implantó esos mismos recuerdos en la mente de todos los habitantes del reino. Ella, usando una ilusión, bajó y se colocó delante de su actual padre y se puso a entrenarcon él.

En ese preciso momento pasaba por allí el faraón conversando con Mahad y sin estos notarlo al igual que el resto de los que por allí se encontraban, una flecha se dirigía hacia él y Honoka quien fue la única en notar el ataque contra el faraón, alejándose de su ahora padre y usando nuevamente sus poderes, hizo que la impulsaran delante de Atem,logrando protejer a éste usando su cuerpo como escudo pero a cambio, recibió ella la flecha, la cual se enterró profundamente en su estómago.

Del estómago de la chica comenzó a brotar mucha sangre , como también de su boca y al ver esto, el faraón le dijo a los presentes, - ¿pero Qué estáis esperando? Llevémosla a Isis para que la mire y

también quiero saber quien es esta chica- finalizó su orden Atem con Honoka en brazos

Todos asintieron y se fueron junto a su faraón y al llegar con Isis, solo Atem y Mahad entraron al recinto donde estaba la mujer y suavemente Atem colocó a Honoka sobre la cama teniendo cuidado de no moverla mucho, pues la chica pelirrosa todavía tenía alojada la flecha en el estómago.

Atem acompañado por Mahad se acerca a Isis y el joven faraón le dice-Isis has lo que puedas para salvar su vida, ya que ella salvó la mía al interceptar la flecha que iba dirigida a mi persona.

Isis asintió y con una reverencia se alejó de ellos y fue a trabajar con los otros sabios para salvar la vida de la joven.

Atem y Mahad salieron del lugar y al ver a sus guardias el faraón los mira severamente y dice -Vosotros como habéis estado tan ciegos para no ver la flecha que iba en mi dirección? y ¿cómo una simple chica civil si lo hizo a diferencia de ustedes mis soldados?, por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe quien es?-

Un soldado alto, musculoso, pelo corto negro y ojos azules miró al suelo retorciendo sus manos,

Atem lo ve y dice -Habla Mehdi, ¿cómo explicais todos esa falta?, al ser parte de mi ejército deberíais detectar cuando una situación como esta o peor está por ocurrir.

Ante la reprimenda de Atem, todos tiemblan de miedo y Mehdi dice aún mirando al suelo -Pedimos perdón gran faraón, estábamos entrenando y no vimos la flecha, pero parece que mi hija Honoka sí se percató y sin importarle nada más que su seguridad mi señor, se lanzó tomando la flecha. Me siento muy orgulloso de ella por lo que hizo para salvarle la vida gran faraón, aunque a la vez muy preocupado por su estado de salud, finalizó el ojiazul angustiado.

Mahad y Atem compartieron una mirada y el primero dice -Porque su majestad nunca supo de sus habilidades y su deseo de ser guerrera hasta ahora? -

-Bueno, eso se debía a que era demasiado pequeña para dejarla tocar las espadas y las otras armas, pero desde ase tres años la estuve entrenando en secreto. Creo que también sabe algo de magia, ya que siempre que entrenábamos, desaparecía y reaparecía detrás de mi.

-Entonces después de terminar de curarla, Isis nos dirá cuanto tiempo tiene que tomar reposo y cuando se recupere por completo, será entrenada por Mahad en las artes magicas y por mi comandante en las artes de la guerra, ¿quedó claro?-dijo el faraón y todos asienten aún mirando al suelo.

Después de media hora, Isis salió junto con los otros sabios y estos al ver al joven faraón, hicieron una reverencia y seguidamente se marcharon quedando solo Isis quien se veía un poco cansada, y de la misma forma que los ancianos, la mujer hizo una reverencia a su faraón.

Atem le preguntó -¿Cómo está la chica Isis? -

-Ella perdió mucha sangre mi señor, pero hemos logrado restaurar la pérdida con la poción reponedora de sangre, así mismo, hemos logrado sacar la flecha infundida con veneno de escorpión y después pusimos en la herida la poción hecha con el bezoar y hemos eliminado el veneno con éxito, ahora ella está estable mi faraón, pero dormida, necesitará dos o tres semanas de reposo y otra semana sin hacer bruscos movimientos.

Todos asintieron en comprensión y Mahad dijo -Isis, el faraón a decidido que ella será entrenada por mi en magia y por su comandante en las artes de la guerra, tú podrías entrenarla en las artes de la curación, pues le servirán en el futuro.

Isis haciendo una reverencia dijo -Lo haría encantada mi faraón.

Atem se mostró satisfecho con la respuesta de la mujer y dirigiendo ahora su mirada hacia Mehdi el dijo -Escuchaste Mehdi, avisa a tu esposa que tu hija será la pupila y estudiante de Mahad, Isis y el comandante de mi ejército y cuando tenga tiempo la entrenaré yo en las artes de la batalla.

Mehdi todavía con la mirada en el suelo dijo -Lo haré y será como mi señor ordene gran faraón- después de eso, todos se van, quedando solo Atem, Mahad, Isis y dos guardias y el joven faraón le ordenó a estos últimos serio, -Vigilad la sala y a quien está dentro como si fuera yo mismo y que nadie que no sea Mehdi, Neith, Isidro, Mahad, yo o Mana entre. Si alguien aparte de los que mencioné entra a la habitación, bueno... no queréis saber las consecuencias, ¿ha quedado claro?-

Los guardias mirando al suelo, obedecieron las órdenes dadas por su faraón y Atem asintió en aprobación luego se marchó con Mahad e Isis al salón del trono y mandó a llamar a su corte para una reunión, al llegar todos hacen una reverencia y Zoa todavía en esa posición anunció -Aquí estamos gran faraón, ¿sucedió algo?-

-Si, hoy al salir a pasear junto a Mahad han intentado matarme con una flecha envenenada, pero Honoka, la hija de Mehdi y Neith saltó y tomó la flecha que iba dirigida contra mi salvando así mi vida. Quiero que se investigue dicho intento de asesinato a mi persona y el o la responsable sea traído delante de mí. Por otra parte, he de anunciarles que Honoka se encuentra estable, también anuncio que como muestra de mi gratitud Honoka será entrenada por Mahad en magia, por Isis en curación, por el comandante de mi ejército en la guerra y cuando yo tenga tiempo libre la entrenaré de igual forma en batalla y cuando ella termine su entrenamiento será parte de mi guardia y ejército personal. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa más de la cual tenemos que hablar?-preguntó Atem y como respuesta, todos niegan con la cabeza y con eso finalizó la reunión y cada uno de los allí presentes se fue por su lado.

Por su parte, Atem no dejaba de pensar en Honoka y lo que la bella chica había echo por él. El joven faraón le daba gracias a sus dioses por haber sido salvado por esta.


	3. Chapter 3: Sentimientos de un Faraón

**Título de la Historia:** El Reinado del Faraón Atem.

**Sinopsis.**

Atem un rey elegido para salvar a su pueblo de la destrucción de Zorc, los medios que ha utilizado para restaurar el orden de su civilización devastada por que Apofis ha causado caos al enfrentar a Ra, por el dominio de Egipto, haciéndose pasar por un ente de luz que solo ha creado destrucción y muerte. El padre de nuestro querido faraón tiene un plan para que en su hijo se restaure el orden natural de las cosas y cumpla con la profecía de ser un rey elegido para que haya paz y prosperidad en su reino, derrotando a las sombras de forma definitiva y restaurando el equilibrio del mundo. Yugioh pasado Antiguo Egipto

**N-A:** esta historia no es mía, créditos a su verdadera autora Giorgiana Rebeca.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** el Anime/Manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! no es nuestro, es de su creador Kazuki Takahashi.

Capitulo 3: Pensamientos y sentimientos de un faraón.

Al su padre morir dando su vida para defender Egipto de Apophis y Zorc, a causa de la gran ambición y deseo de su tío Aknadin de conseguir el trono para su hijo Seth probocando sin querer el hombre, el forzoso asenso de su sobrino Atem como faraón por la inesperada muerte del padre del joven, el recién nombrado faraón fue enviado a luchar en la batalla contra Apophis y Zorc que fueron despertados por Aknadin.

Para detener a ambos seres, el joven faraón tuvo que encerrar el alma de Aknadin para encerrar y volver a dormir a esos malditos dioses.

Atem y los que lo habían ayudado en esa tremenda batalla, habían quedado muy heridos durante mucho tiempo y los curanderos y sabios reales hicieron de todo para salvarlos y al final, después de meses de trabajo ininterrumpido lo habían logrado, pero les habían ordenado a todos guardar reposo durante dos meses, y al no poder gobernar debido a estar en recuperación , Atem le pidió a Shimon tomar su lugar como faraón hasta que él se recuperara por completo.

los dos meses de reposo de los heridos habían pasado y estos por fin tenían permiso para moverse, pero no de forma brusca. Todos habían obedecido ya que Isis y Shimon podían ser muy aterradores si te ponías de su lado malo.

Punto de vista de Atem: Por fin podemos movernos, aunque de forma moderada, lo cual es un alivio, pues ya estaba harto de permanecer tanto tiempo en cama, lo mejor de todo es que después de hablar seriamente con mi primo Seth y explicarle las razones detrás de lo ocurrido con su padre y de igual forma, mostrarle los pergaminos que daban a conocer todas las atrocidades y crímenes cometidos por el hombre, ambos acordamos tomar nuestra relación de primos y amigos con calma y con el tiempo, pudimos restaurar y fortalecer nuestros lazos familiares el uno con el otro, hecho que me hizo feliz.

El tiempo pasó, y nuestras heridas estaban casi curadas y yo volví a tomar nuevamente el trono. Seth, Mahad, Mana y yo nos volvimos inseparables, prácticamente nuestra relación era la de hermanos, hacíamos casi de todo, estudiábamos magia, artes de guerra y mucho mas.

Así Pasó un año, y en ese momento yo estaba paseando con Mahad y habíamos decidido ir al campo de entrenamiento y al llegar allí sentimos una energía poderosa, pero desconocido para nosotros dos, una flecha envenenada se acercaba rápidamente a mi dirección, arma que me hubiera atravesado el pecho, si no fuese por la hermosa joven de cabellos rosáceos que interceptó la flecha con su cuerpo, recibiendo esta el proyectil que pudo haber acabado con mi vida.

Alarmado, la tomé rápido en brazos (ella era tan ligera como una pluma) y noté que comenzó a sangrar mucho de la boca y estómago y como no iba a ser así, si la flecha se encontraba profundamente alojada en su estómago.

A pesar de mi creciente histeria al ver el grave estado en que se encontraba la chica, controlé con éxito mis nervios y miré a todos y dije -¿pero Qué estáis esperando? Llevémosla a Isis para que la mire y también quiero saber quien es esta chica- finalice mi orden todavía sosteniendo a la pelirrosa en mis brazos.

Ante mi orden, todos asintieron y se encaminaron junto conmigo y mahad dentro del palacio con dirección a la cámara de curación de Isis y al llegar a dicho lugar, solo Mahad y yo entramos al recinto donde estaba la mujer y suavemente coloqué a la joven sobre la cama teniendo cuidado de no moverla mucho, pues la chica pelirrosa todavía tenía alojada la flecha en el estómago.

Acompañado por Mahad me acercqué a Isis y le dije -Isis has lo que puedas para salvar su vida, ya que ella salvó la mía al interceptar la flecha que iba dirigida a mi persona.

Isis asintió en mi dirección y con una reverencia se alejó de nosotros y fue a trabajar con los otros sabios para salvar la vida de la joven.

Mahad y yo salimos del lugar y al ver a mis guardias los miré severamente y les dije -Vosotros como habéis estado tan ciegos para no ver la flecha que iba en mi dirección? y ¿cómo una simple chica civil si lo hizo a diferencia de ustedes mis soldados?, por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe quien es?-

Mehdi, uno de los soldados de mi guardia personal y esposo de Neith la cocinera del palacio, miró al suelo retorciendo sus manos. lo miré y le dije -Habla Mehdi, ¿cómo explicais todos esa falta?, al ser parte de mi ejército deberíais detectar cuando una situación como esta o peor está por ocurrir.

Ante mi fuerte reprimenda, todos tiemblan de miedo y Mehdi dice aún mirando al suelo -Pedimos perdón gran faraón, estábamos entrenando y no vimos la flecha, pero parece que mi hija Honoka sí se percató y sin importarle nada más que su seguridad mi señor, se lanzó tomando la flecha. Me siento muy orgulloso de ella por lo que hizo para salvarle la vida gran faraón, aunque a la vez muy preocupado por su estado de salud, finalizó el ojiazul angustiado.

Mahad y yo compartimos una mirada y Mahad dijo -Porque su majestad nunca supo de sus habilidades y su deseo de ser guerrera hasta ahora?-

Ante la pregunta de Mahad, Mehdi respondió.

-Bueno, eso se debía a que era demasiado pequeña para dejarla tocar las espadas y las otras armas, pero desde ase tres años la estuve entrenando en secreto. Creo que también sabe algo de magia, ya que siempre que entrenábamos, desaparecía y reaparecía detrás de mi, finalizó el ojiazul su explicación asombrándonos a Mahad y a mí, pero no dejamos que se notara en nuestros rostros.

Esta chica es muy interesante, atractiva y valiente... definitivamente a despertado mi curiosidad, pensé para mis adentros.

-Entonces después de terminar de curarla, Isis nos dirá cuanto tiempo tiene que tomar reposo y cuando se recupere por completo, será entrenada por Mahad en las artes magicas y por mi comandante en las artes de la guerra, ¿quedó claro?- dije como orden y todos asienten aún mirando al suelo.

Después de media hora, Isis salió junto con los otros sabios y estos al verme, hicieron una reverencia y seguidamente se marcharon quedando solo Isis quien se veía un poco cansada, y de la misma forma que los ancianos, ella hizo una reverencia ante mí.

Fijando mi mirada en ella, le pregunté -¿Cómo está la chica Isis? -

-Ella perdió mucha sangre mi señor, pero hemos logrado restaurar la pérdida con la poción reponedora de sangre, así mismo, hemos logrado sacar la flecha infundida con veneno de escorpión y después pusimos en la herida la poción hecha con el bezoar y hemos eliminado el veneno con éxito, ahora ella está estable mi faraón, pero dormida, necesitará dos o tres semanas de reposo y otra semana sin hacer bruscos movimientos.

Todos asentimos en comprensión y Mahad dijo -Isis, el faraón a decidido que ella será entrenada por mi en magia y por su comandante en las artes de la guerra, tú podrías entrenarla en las artes de la curación, pues le servirán en el futuro.

Isis haciendo una reverencia dijo -Lo haría encantada mi faraón.

Sintiéndome satisfecho con la respuesta de Isis, dirigí ahora mi mirada hacia Mehdi y le dije -Escuchaste Mehdi, avisa a tu esposa que tu hija será la pupila y estudiante de Mahad, Isis y el comandante de mi ejército y cuando tenga tiempo la entrenaré yo en las artes de la batalla.

Mehdi todavía con la mirada en el suelo dijo -Lo haré y será como mi señor ordene gran faraón- después de eso, todos se van, quedando solo Mahad, Isis, dos guardias y yo que mirando a los guardias les ordené a estos últimos serio, -Vigilad la sala y a quien está dentro como si fuera yo mismo y que nadie que no sea Mehdi, Neith, Isidro, Mahad, yo o Mana entre. Si alguien aparte de los que mencioné entra a la habitación, bueno... no queréis saber las consecuencias, ¿ha quedado claro?-

Los guardias mirando al suelo, obedecieron mis órdenes y yo asentí en aprobación, luego me marché con Mahad e Isis al salón del trono y mandé a llamar a mi corte para una reunión, al llegar todos hacen una reverencia y Zoa todavía en esa posición anunció -Aquí estamos gran faraón, ¿sucedió algo?-

-Si, hoy al salir a pasear junto a Mahad han intentado matarme con una flecha envenenada, pero Honoka, la hija de Mehdi y Neith saltó y tomó la flecha que iba dirigida contra mi salvando así mi vida. Quiero que se investigue dicho intento de asesinato a mi persona y el o la responsable sea traído delante de mí. Por otra parte, he de anunciarles que Honoka se encuentra estable, también anuncio que como muestra de mi gratitud Honoka será entrenada por Mahad en magia, por Isis en curación, por el comandante de mi ejército en la guerra y cuando yo tenga tiempo libre la entrenaré de igual forma en batalla y cuando ella termine su entrenamiento será parte de mi guardia y ejército personal. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa más de la cual tenemos que hablar?-pregunté y como respuesta, todos niegan con la cabeza y con eso finalizó la reunión y cada uno de los allí presentes se fue por su lado.

Por mi parte, yo no dejaba de pensar en Honoka y lo que la bella chica había echo por mí. Le daba gracias a mis dioses por haber sido salvado por esta, al mismo tiempo que iba a mis aposentos pensando porque mi corazón saltó al mirarla y porque sentía un calor en mi interior cuando la tuve en brazos. Suspirando, llego a mi habitación y mientras me preparo para descansar pregunto al aire -Dioses ¿cual es el propósito y misión de Honoka en mi vida? y ¿qué nos espera de ahora en adelante?-

Al no obtener respuesta me acuesto en la cama para al fin dormir después de este largo día y antes de cerrar los ojos dije para mi mismo, -Eres interesante y valiente Honoka, me haces creer que los dioses te han enviado para protegerme desde las sombras, bueno nadie sabe los motivos de los dioses-y cerré los ojos sonriendo con la imagen de Honoka en mi mente.

Narración normal: Lo que no sabía Atem es que sus suposiciones eran verdaderas y lo va a comprobar cuando llegue la hora, ya que así han decretado los dioses, pero mientras, el secreto de Honoka está a salvo, aunque eso puede cambiar cuando ambos comiencen a tener sentimientos románticos el uno por el otro sin darse cuenta.


	4. Chapter 4: Un Nuevo Enemigo

**Título de la Historia:** El Reinado del Faraón Atem.

**Sinopsis.**

Atem un rey elegido para salvar a su pueblo de la destrucción de Zorc, los medios que ha utilizado para restaurar el orden de su civilización devastada por que Apofis ha causado caos al enfrentar a Ra, por el dominio de Egipto, haciéndose pasar por un ente de luz que solo ha creado destrucción y muerte. El padre de nuestro querido faraón tiene un plan para que en su hijo se restaure el orden natural de las cosas y cumpla con la profecía de ser un rey elegido para que haya paz y prosperidad en su reino, derrotando a las sombras de forma definitiva y restaurando el equilibrio del mundo. Yugioh pasado Antiguo Egipto

**N-A:** esta historia no es mía, créditos a su verdadera autora Giorgiana Rebeca.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** el Anime/Manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! no es nuestro, es de su creador Kazuki Takahashi.

Capítulo 4: El Despertar y un Nuevo Enemigo.

Poco a poco el tiempo pasó sin que se dieran cuenta, pero aún así la joven no despertaba. Muchos la habían visitado, entre ellos los mas recurrentes fueron sus padres y para sorpresa de la mayoría Atem, este cada vez que despertaba siempre pensaba en como se encontraba su salvadora, sin embargo, por más que deseaba ir a verla con más frecuencia, no siempre podía ir a verla, ya que también tenía que ir a trabajar, por eso su primo y amigos le traían información sobre Honoka.

después de estar en un coma de casi tres meses, Honoka despertó, pero no antes de ser visitada por sus padres en un sueño.

Sueño

Ella se encontraba en su habitación en el reino de Rá cuando escuchó varios pasos que venían en su dirección, en eso, los pasos se detuvieron delante de su puerta y esta se abrió y uno a uno, los dioses fueron entrando y ella bajó de la cama y se arrodilló mirando al suelo y Seth dijo con orgullo teñiendo su voz.

*"Te felicito hija, has reaccionado justo a tiempo y has evitado la muerte de Atem, pero no te confíes aún porque los peligros aún no terminan, tú tienes que proteger a Atem y a Egipto de la gente que Zorc va a enviar. Has uso del entrenamiento que te hemos dado*", terminó de hablar este y ella solo asintió con la cabeza. en eso, mahad tomó la palabra diciendo seria...

*"-Llegará un momento donde tendrás que elegir entre lo que tu corazón desea y tu misión. Como diosa de la verdad, yo sé muchas cosas mi niña, por eso dejamos que escuches tu corazón y nunca renuncies a tu felicidad, pero tampoco dejes que la humanidad y el mundo se destruya*"

Ella levanta la cara y mirando a sus padres y dioses dice desconcertada

*"-No le entiendo mi señora*"  
Maat al ver la verdad, desconcierto y confusión en sus ojos dijo.  
*"-No te preocupes pequeña, lo vas a entender a su debido tiempo y sabrás que decisión tomar*"-termina Maat y Hecate dice  
-Tiene razón Maat hija, lo entenderás a su debido tiempo, ahora vuelve con los otros a la tierra ya que Atem te está llamando*"-finalizó Hecate.

De un momento a otro, todo se volvió negro y Honoka abrió los ojos, pero al ver quien estaba alado de su cama movió la cabeza para no mirar a su faraón a los ojos. 

Atem sorprendido pero muy aliviado por el despertar de la chica, dijo.

-Honoka, gracias a los dioses que estás bien y que ya has despertado- habló regalándole a la hermosa chica una pequeña sonrisa mientras mentalmente le daba gracias a los dioses por permitir que ella viviese, pero en cuestión de segundos, el semblante aliviado del hombre cambió a uno severo.

-En el nombre de los dioses, ¡en qué estabas pensando cuando te lanzaste frente a mi y recibiste esa flecha!, ¡pudiste haber muerto, sabes lo asustados y preocupados que todos hemos estado, sobretodo tus padres!- exclamó con preocupación y severidad mirando a la pelirrosa y tomándola de las manos.

Ella tranquilamente y enternecida por las acciones del faraón, sacó una de sus manos del agarre del joven y acariciando suavemente el rostro de este último, dijo con ternura, -No me importa nada más que la estabilidad, felicidad, seguridad y salvación de mi señor y si tuviera que hacerlo una vez más, lo haría encantada mil veces si con eso usted estaría a salvo y feliz mi faraón.

Después de decir eso, ella dejó de acariciar su cara y bajó su mano desconcertada al ver que el rostro del joven se ruborizaba, pero ésta no dijo nada.

Controlando su rubor, Atem miró nuevamente a la chica y dijo al recuperar su compostura, -Bien, iré a ver a Isis y le diré que venga a mirarte, tendrás que estar en cama una muy prolongada temporada.

Ella le mira y suspira, pero después dice preocupada  
-Pero¿ quién le va a proteger para que no vuelva a suceder otro incidente como hace tres meses con la flecha envenenada mi señor?-

Él la observó algo enternecido y dijo.

-No te preocupes pequeña, tengo a mi guardia real la cual es la responsable de mi seguridad y bienestar, tú solo preocúpate de tu recuperación y obedece a Isis ya que da miedo cuando sus pacientes no la obedecen- terminó de hablar el joven con un escalofrío recordando esa aterradora experiencia sacándole una risita divertida a Honoka por los divertidos gestos faciales que este hacía. Él solo hizo un puchero por la risa de la chica, pero ambos paran al escuchar una voz asustándolos a ambos

-Está en lo cierto faraón, soy aterradora cuando mis pacientes no me obedecen, ahora por favor salga un momento para darle un chequeo a Honoka-terminó de decir la bella mujer. Atem asintió y se levantó de la silla alado de la cama de Honoka y se despidió con una sonrisa saliendo finalmente de la habitación, quedando ambas chicas solas. Isis hluego procede a realizarle el chequeo médico a Honoka, le quitó la venda con cuidado, le lavó la herida, le puso hierbas medicinales y después le cambió la venda y Honoka dijo,

-señorita Isis, ¿le sucede algo al faraón?-

Desconcertada por la repentina pregunta de la chica Isis cuestionó curiosa, -¿A qué te refieres Honoka?-

Ella miró a Isis y dijo.

-Cuando me preguntó porque me lancé delante de él para recibir la flecha envenenada, estaba muy serio y preocupado y yo le dije que lo hice por él, ya que nada me importa en el mundo más que su felicidad, bienestar y seguridad y lo haría mil veces y él se sonrojó un poco. Debería revisarlo y ver si no tiene algo de fiebre-.

Isis comprendiendo la situación, asiente divertida y dice para tranquilizar las preocupaciones de la joven.

-Después de terminar contigo aquí, iré a ver lo que le pasa cariño, por ahora quédate en cama y no hagas movimientos bruscos ya que la herida por la flecha envenenada fue bastante grave-Honoka asintió comprendiendo.

Terminando con su tarea, Isis se marchó en busca de los otros y al caminar por los pasillos pasa frente a la oficina de Atem y al escuchar voces, toca y al recibir el permiso, entró y al cerrar la puerta Mahad le pregunta, -Isis, ¿cómo está Honoka?-

Mirando a todos los presentes, la mujer responde con calma. -Ella está muy bien, sus heridas están sanando satisfactoriamente, solo se encuentra algo preocupada por la salud del faraón- terminó de decir lo último mirando al susodicho con una sonrisa pícara, provocando que este se sonrroje de vergüenza.

-¿Por qué Atem se a sonrrojado?- preguntó Mana.

Mahad, mirando a su estudiante con severidad, le dijo.

-Mana, no hables por su nombre al faraón, es una falta de respeto.

Los demás suspiraron y Seth dijo, -Dejad eso para otro momento, ¿por qué el faraón se acaba de sonrojar con lo que tu has dicho Isis?-

Aún divertida, la bella mujer respondió ,-Cuando me quedé sola con Honoka ella me preguntó si el faraón estaba bien, yo la miré confundida y la interrogué del porque su pregunta y ella me dijo que cuando el faraón le preguntó porque tomó la flecha envenenada él se veía muy angustiado, enojado y la estaba regañando y ella le dijo que lo hizo por él, ya que nada le importa en el mundo más que su felicidad, bienestar y seguridad y lo haría mil veces y él se sonrojó un poco por eso y me dijo que debería ir a mirar por si no contrajo algo de fiebre o un resfriado-todos ahora estaban riendo de todo eso, sobretodo al ver la cara roja de Atem y este los miró de forma asesina y dijo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta

-Dejad de reiros, me voy a mis aposentos y Isis te encargo el cuidado y bienestar de Honoka, la próxima vez que la veas y si te pregunta como estoy, dile que me has mirado y que tenía un poco de fiebre-termina de decir y se marcha azotando la puerta dejandolos perplejos y después rompen a reír y Shimon dice  
-Oh dioses, nunca en mi vida me he divertido tanto, ahora Atem seguro volverá a sonreír y ser feliz gracias a Honoka, aunque nosè porque tengo ese mal presentimiento que muy pronto algo va a pasar y tendremos que prepararnos para la batalla final en esta época-suspira preocupado.

Sintiendo lo mismo, Seth dice -Todos la tenemos y algo me dice que Atem y Honoka son la clave para la paz de esta época y reino.

Al escuchar esas serias palabras, todos se quedan en silencio en profunda meditación y aún preocupados, cada quien se va marchando del lugar sin decir nada más.

Mientras con Atem...

Él caminaba rumbo a sus aposentos con la cabeza hecha un lío por los crecientes sentimientos que sentía al estar cerca de Honoka. Al recordar como ella hablaba de protegerlo tan fervientemente su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y poco a poco iba sintiendo como un leve rubor se apoderaba de su rostro, confundido, sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente y dice para si mismo, -debo estar loco, no puedo enamorarme de ella, por los dioses, ¿qué me está pasando?- termina de decir perdiéndose en la oscuridad sin darse cuenta que una sombra lo vigilaba detenidamente escuchando interesado todo lo que dijo.

*¿Así que el Horus encarnado está enamorado he?-

Esa valiosa información me va a servir para completar mi venganza. Usaré a la chica y haré pagar al faraón con lágrimas de sangre... Disfruta mientras puedas querido Atem- Terminó de decir la sombra esbozando una malévola sonrisa desaparesiendo del sitio.

¿Cuál será la identidad de aquella sombra y por qué odia a Atem?, ¿qué le hizo él?

Eso se verá con el tiempo, secretos del pasado se desvelarán, enemigos nuevos y antiguos aparecerán justo cuando la batalla final para preservar la paz de esta época y mundo se dará.


	5. Chapter 5: Advertencia y Salvación

**Título de la Historia:** El Reinado del Faraón Atem.

**Sinopsis.**

Atem un rey elegido para salvar a su pueblo de la destrucción de Zorc, los medios que ha utilizado para restaurar el orden de su civilización devastada por que Apofis ha causado caos al enfrentar a Ra, por el dominio de Egipto, haciéndose pasar por un ente de luz que solo ha creado destrucción y muerte. El padre de nuestro querido faraón tiene un plan para que en su hijo se restaure el orden natural de las cosas y cumpla con la profecía de ser un rey elegido para que haya paz y prosperidad en su reino, derrotando a las sombras de forma definitiva y restaurando el equilibrio del mundo. Yugioh pasado Antiguo Egipto

**N-A:** esta historia no es mía, créditos a su verdadera autora Giorgiana Rebeca.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** el Anime/Manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! no es nuestro, es de su creador Kazuki Takahashi.

Capítulo 5: advertencia y Salvación.

La sombra desapareció del pasillo oculto en el palacio. Éste llegó a una guarida oculta para las miradas indiscretas, donde allí lo estaban esperando un grupo de personas encapuchadas. El jefe del grupo dándose cuenta del recién llegado antes que los demás, fijó su fría mirada sobre él y preguntó serio.

-Y bien, ¿tienes algo de información útil para derrotar al faraón?-

El joven asintió y dijo.

-Si jefe. Parece que el gran Horus encarnado está enamorado de la hija de Mehdi y Neith llamada Honoka, podríamos seguir sus pasos y aprovechar la ocasión cuando todos se descuiden y secuestrarla para usarla contra Atem- Termina el hombre. El resto de los presentes asintieron, en especial su jefe al cual se le podía ver una mirada complacida por tal información tan interesante, ya que él tiene planes contra Atem y Egipto.

Después de unos cuantos segundos en total silencio meditativo por parte de todos, otro de ellos dijo.

-Si, pero tenemos que planear todo con cuidado ya que escuché que el padre de la chica es parte de la guardia real del faraón y me imagino que la habrá entrenado para que pueda defenderse-.

Todos suspiraron ante ese molesto detalle, pero alguien de ellos, con un claro tono femenino dijo.

-No os preocupéis que yo puedo ayudaros, además Atem y esa chica me deben muchas cosas, también, no por nada logré infiltrarme como parte del harem del faraón y así poder conseguir información, os voy a ayudar a secuestrar a la chica-dice esta y al bajar su capucha se deja ver a una chica alta, pelo largo de color verde con ojos naranja. Todos la quedaron viendo en shock exceptuando al jefe de estos, y otro de los encapuchados anunció incrédulo.

-No puede ser, ¿tú eres Serena hija del conde Miller de Francia?, se dice que estás muerta, ¿cómo has llegado a ser parte del harem del faraón?-

Ella solo sonrió sin responder nada, sin embargo, el jefe del grupo, tomando la palabra, explicó en lugar de la mujer.

-Eso es gracias a mí. La encontré en las calles de Francia, después de que el ejército del faraón destruyera su palacio y matara a sus padres. La tomé a mi cuidado y cuando la curé le conté todo y le pregunté si deseaba venganza. Ella asintió y así logré venderla para ser parte del harem del idiota de Atem-.

Sonriendo de forma vengativa ella dijo.

-Ese maldito y su corte van a pagar con su sangre todo lo que le han hecho a mis padres y a mi país-.

Ante lo dicho por la mujer, todos asintieron de acuerdo, pues ellos también querían causarle daño de una u otra forma al joven faraón. Pasaron unos minutos más hablando, y al terminar, cada quien se fue por su lado, quedando solamente el jefe de estos el cual al encontrarse solo, se fue quitando la capa y capucha dejando ver a un chico alto, musculoso, ojos negros, de piel bronceada y pelo corto color rojo sangre quien dijo para si mismo.

-Vas a pagar con mas que sangre por lo que mi familia ha sufrido por culpa de tu padre Atem, pero como ese maldito ya está muerto, tu vas a pagar sus pecados al ser su hijo-.

Después de decir esas frívolas palabras, éste soltó una despiadada risa, y tomando su capucha, se la puso nuevamente y se marchó de aquel lugar.

Han pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro entre los enemigos de Atem en las cuales estos comenzaron a poner sus planes en marcha. En el palacio de Horus todos han estado al pendiente de Honoka mientras estuvo en cama y nadie pudo darse cuenta que la espía en el harem de chicas de Atem pasaba información a sus enemigos. En este tiempo Atem y Honoka han logrado acercarse y ella aún no entendía esos sentimientos que sentía cuando estaba cerca del faraón. Aún estaba asustada, ya que presentía que algo iba a pasar, pues sus dioses le habían avisado de eso y que tenía que cuidar más que nunca a Atem porque la batalla final se acercaba.

Casi dos semanas después Honoka y Atem hablaban tranquilos en la habitación del joven faraón y en eso la bella chica dijo.

-Mi faraón, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-

Sonriéndo suavemente, él respondió.

-Ya lo hiciste, pero puedes hacer una segunda pregunta-.

-Mi señor perdóneme por eso, pero cuando estoy cerca de usted me siento un poco rara, mi corazón late fuerte y me siento confundida y nerviosa. ¿usted sabe por qué o tengo que buscar a la señorita Isis y preguntarle-. Dijo la chica muy confundida.

Atem se sonrrojó a causa de lo dicho por la hermosa joven, y ella ajena a lo que le pasaba al joven ojirrojo realmente, tocó su frente preocupada y dijo.

-Deberíamos ir ambos a verla y preguntarle, ya que usted se puso rojo-.

Atem todavía sonrrojado, solo asintió sin poder pronunciar palabra. Ambos se encaminaron a la cámara de Isis y al entrar, la encontraron allí y ella al verlos les preguntó curiosa.

-Mi faraón, Honoka, ¿ocurre algo?-

-Señorita Isis, ¿podemos hablar con usted por favor?- preguntó Honoka.

La bella mujer asiente y les hace un gesto a ambos para que la sigan y estos obedecen. Llegando a una pequeña sala con unos cómodos asientos, Isis les indica que tomen asiento y el par obedece nuevamente, luego la bella sacerdotisa les hace un gesto que indicaba que ya podían hablar y Honoka, sin rodéos dijo.

-¿Puede usted examinar al faraón y ver que le pasa por favor?se ha puesto rojo cuando le dije que me siento extraña, nerviosa y que cuando me encuentro muy cerca de él, mi corazón late fuertemente en mi pecho. Creo que él se ha enfermado. ¿Puede ver si él está bien de salud? y si no lo está, ¿podría darle algo para que se mejore?-

Isis la miró divertida, luego dirigiendo su atención hacia el joven faraón, sonrió dándole una mirada pícara provocando que éste se ruborizara más por la vergüenza.

Cumpliendo con el pedido anterior de Honoka, Isis le tocó la frente al joven faraón para comprobar su temperatura, y mirándolos aún divertida le dijo a la pelirrosa.

-Mi niña, el faraón está bien, aunque su rubor es por otra cosa-.

Honoka mirándolos confundida preguntó.

-No entiendo nada, ¿puede usted explicar eso?-

Isis negando con la cabeza dijo alegremente.

-Lo siento pequeña Honoka, pero eso te lo tiene que explicar su majestad, no yo. En fin, me voy para que él te lo explique con calma-.

Ambos asintieron quedándose solos al irse Isis y mirándo fijamente a Honoka, Atem dijo.

-Pequeña Honoka escucha, los síntomas que tú sientes cuando estás conmigo son los mismos que yo siento cuando estoy junto a ti. A esto se le llama amor. Lo que te trato de decir es que estoy enamorado de ti, tal y como tu lo estás de mí-.

Honoka totalmente confundida, le preguntó al joven ojirrojo.

-No entiendo su majestad, ¿qué es el amor?-

Atem tuvo las repentinas ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared alado de él, y controlando ese naciente impulso, suspiró profundamente y comenzó a explicarle a Honoka pacientemente que es el amor.

-El amor es un fuerte y hermoso sentimiento que puede nacer entre dos personas o de una persona hacia otra. Este sentimiento te impulsa a hacer cosas que normalmente nunca harías, o que te sucedan cosas que no suelen pasarte como sonrrojarte al estar cerca del ser amado, anteponer la felicidad de dicha persona por encima de la tuya, velar por la felicidad, estabilidad y bienestar de ella sin importarte el poner tu propia vida en peligro con tal de que no le suceda nada a esa persona especial y tratar de mantener siempre feliz a tu amada o amado. Eso pequeña Honoka, es el amor. ¿Comprendiste lo que te acabo de explicar pequeña?- le preguntó suavemente Atem a la pelirrosa, mientras él acariciaba su adorable rostro con dulzura.

Ella Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y dijo.

-Oh, entonces, ¿cuando yo me interpuse entre usted y la flecha para que no lo lastimara de ninguna manera, sin importar mi seguridad y solo centrándome en salvarle a usted, significa ¿qué fue por amor?, ¿Me puede enseñar cómo es el amor mi faraón?; nunca en mi vida lo he sentido hasta que vi su vida peligrar y salté delante de esa flecha sin importar el morir. Solo estaba deseando que usted viviese- terminó de decir la chica posando su tersa mano en la mejilla del joven faraón.

Éste solo asintió como respuesta y seguidamente se inclinó depositando un tierno beso en los dulces labios de la pelirrosa, que expresaba calidez y amor. Al romper el beso con un notable sonrrojo en las mejillas de ambos, Atem dijo.

-Gracias por dejarme enseñarte lo que es el amor. Te amo mi ángel guardián-.

Desde ese día, en acuerdo mutuo, Ambos comenzaron una relación amorosa. Ella se fue a dormir con Atem a su dormitorio privado. Cuando la noticia se regó por todo el palacio, todos estaban felices por la hermosa pareja.

Ya había transcurrido un mes y ella había estado cuidando al faraón prácticamente al convertirse en su sombra para que nada le sucediera. Uno de esos días, dando la media noche Honoka y Atem se encontraban durmiendo abrazados en la recámara de éste, cuando la pelirrosa comenzó a tener un sueño, que más que eso, era una visión que le daría información valiosa para el futuro.

**Sueño.**

La sombra desapareció del pasillo oculto en el palacio. Éste llegó a una guarida oculta para las miradas indiscretas, donde allí lo estaban esperando un grupo de personas encapuchadas. El jefe del grupo dándose cuenta del recién llegado antes que los demás, fijó su fría mirada sobre él y preguntó serio.

-Y bien, ¿tienes algo de información útil para derrotar al faraón?-

El joven asintió y dijo.

-Si jefe. Parece que el gran Horus encarnado está enamorado de la hija de Mehdi y Neith llamada Honoka, podríamos seguir sus pasos y aprovechar la ocasión cuando todos se descuiden y secuestrarla para usarla contra Atem- Termina el hombre. El resto de los presentes asintieron, en especial su jefe al cual se le podía ver una mirada complacida por tal información tan interesante, ya que él tiene planes contra Atem y Egipto.

Después de unos cuantos segundos en total silencio meditativo por parte de todos, otro de ellos dijo.

-Si, pero tenemos que planear todo con cuidado ya que escuché que el padre de la chica es parte de la guardia real del faraón y me imagino que la habrá entrenado para que pueda defenderse-.

Todos suspiraron ante ese molesto detalle, pero alguien de ellos, con un claro tono femenino dijo.

-No os preocupéis que yo puedo ayudaros, además Atem y esa chica me deben muchas cosas, también, no por nada logré infiltrarme como parte del harem del faraón y así poder conseguir información, os voy a ayudar a secuestrar a la chica-dice esta y al bajar su capucha se deja ver a una chica alta, pelo largo de color verde con ojos naranja. Todos la quedaron viendo en shock exceptuando al jefe de estos, y otro de los encapuchados anunció incrédulo.

-No puede ser, ¿tú eres Serena hija del conde Miller de Francia?, se dice que estás muerta, ¿cómo has llegado a ser parte del harem del faraón?-

Ella solo sonrió sin responder nada, sin embargo, el jefe del grupo, tomando la palabra, explicó en lugar de la mujer.

-Eso es gracias a mí. La encontré en las calles de Francia, después de que el ejército del faraón destruyera su palacio y matara a sus padres. La tomé a mi cuidado y cuando la curé le conté todo y le pregunté si deseaba venganza. Ella asintió y así logré venderla para ser parte del harem del idiota de Atem-.

Sonriendo de forma vengativa ella dijo.

-Ese maldito y su corte van a pagar con su sangre todo lo que le han hecho a mis padres y a mi país-.

Ante lo dicho por la mujer, todos asintieron de acuerdo, pues ellos también querían causarle daño de una u otra forma al joven faraón. Pasaron unos minutos más hablando, y al terminar, cada quien se fue por su lado, quedando solamente el jefe de estos el cual al encontrarse solo, se fue quitando la capa y capucha dejando ver a un chico alto, musculoso, ojos negros, de piel bronceada y pelo corto color rojo sangre quien dijo para si mismo.

-Vas a pagar con mas que sangre por lo que mi familia ha sufrido por culpa de tu padre Atem, pero como ese maldito ya está muerto, tu vas a pagar sus pecados al ser su hijo-.

Después de decir esas frívolas palabras, éste soltó una despiadada risa, y tomando su capucha, se la puso nuevamente y se marchó de aquel lugar.

**Fin del Sueño.**

Honoka despertando de aquel terrible sueño asustada, puso su mano en su corazón. Llorando miró a su amor y dijo en voz baja para no despertarlo.

-Juro que nunca voy a dejar que te hagan daño mi vida, haré lo que sea para mantenerte a salvo-. Besándolo suavemente en los labios, se bajó despacio de la cama, se colocó un camisón encima y se fue en busca de Isis y Mahad a los cuales encontró en la oficina de éste último. Entrando a dicho lugar, Honoka cerró la puerta y al verla Isis preguntó preocupada.

-Honoka ¿qué sucede cariño?, ¿por qué lloras?-

La pelirrosa como respuesta, la abrazó y les contó entre hipidos su terrible sueño. Al terminar su relato, se limpió las lágrimas y mirando angustiada a las dos personas con ella dijo sin poder dejar de sollozar.

-Isis, Mahad, por favor ayudadme a proteger a Atem, sé que hay cosas que son inevitables, pero puedo evitar la muerte de Atem si yo me ofrezco como sacrificio, además tenemos que castigar a Serena por su traición al faraón y a Egipto-.

Sorprendidos y alarmados por lo que les relató Honoka, ambos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, y posando su mirada de nuevo en la pelirrosa Mahad dijo serio.

-Lo haremos pequeña. Serena mañana será llevada ante el faraón y juzgada con los artículos del milenio y será castigada con la muerte, pero hablando de lo otro, hay un ritual que te va a ayudar a mantener al faraón a salvo y que éste no enloquezca después de tu muerte, ya que vosotros sois almas gemelas. Para eso tienes que dar tu sangre y un poco de la sangre del faraón para estar ligados en la otra vida y tu magia y sangre lo mantengan vivo hasta poder destruir a los enemigos en la batalla final. Esta es la única forma-.

Isis miró anonadada a Mahad e incrédula dijo.

-No hablarás en serio ¿verdad?, ese ritual es suicida y oscuro. Solo es utilizado en casos realmente extremos. Esa no puede ser la única alternativa que tenemos, por favor tiene que haber otro ritual menos riesgoso- terminó de decir la bella mujer empezando a llorar, puesto que ella sabe que su futura reina se tendrá que sacrificar para traer la paz en el mundo y salvar a su faraón.

Honoka los miró y dijo.

-Juré hacer lo que sea para mantener a salvo y protegido a mi faraón aún si tuviera que dar mi vida a cambio. Mahad ¿podemos empezar el ritual apartir de mañana por la noche, por favor?, ya que es luna llena. Isis ¿tú podrías conseguirme sangre y alguna prenda de Atem y que Seth dibuje el círculo y traiga las ofrendas para el ritual?-

Ambos asienten y saliendo de la oficina, cada uno se fue por su lado. Por su parte, Honoka regresó a sus aposentos, y después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, se desvistió y volvió a meterse a la cama junto a su amado Atem abrazándolo amorosamente.

Espero que me perdones Atem por lo que haré, pero aunque físicamente no estaré contigo dentro de poco, siempre estaré a tu lado en espíritu, velando por ti porque me has enseñado lo que es el amor y aunque no pueda evitar la resurrección de Zorc y el ataque a Egipto, te daré mi poder y vida para que te ayude a derrotarlo y no tengas que sacrificarte tú para traer paz al mundo. Dijo mentalmente la chica.

Besándolo tiernamente en los lavios, se acurrucó más contra él, quedándose dormida al igual que Atem.

**En el reino de Ra.**

*Parece que nuestra hija ha comprendido tus palabras y ha encontrado la única forma de salvar a Atem y traer la paz al mundo Maat*- dijo satisfecha Osiris después de ver todo lo ocurrido.

*Hicimos bien en enviarle en sueños la visión de lo que planearon hacer esas personas contra Atem y Egipto*- añadió Hypnos el dios griego de los sueños y asintiendo de acuerdo, Ra agregó.

*Ahora todo depende de ella y de como irán pasando las cosas*-.

Finalizando su conversación, todos se desearon buenas noches y cada uno se fue a sus aposentos para descansar.


	6. Chapter 6: Juicio y Castigo

**Título de la Historia:** El Reinado del Faraón Atem.

**Sinopsis.**

Atem un rey elegido para salvar a su pueblo de la destrucción de Zorc, los medios que ha utilizado para restaurar el orden de su civilización devastada por que Apofis ha causado caos al enfrentar a Ra, por el dominio de Egipto, haciéndose pasar por un ente de luz que solo ha creado destrucción y muerte. El padre de nuestro querido faraón tiene un plan para que en su hijo se restaure el orden natural de las cosas y cumpla con la profecía de ser un rey elegido para que haya paz y prosperidad en su reino, derrotando a las sombras de forma definitiva y restaurando el equilibrio del mundo. Yugioh pasado Antiguo Egipto

**N-A:** esta historia no es mía, créditos a su verdadera autora Giorgiana Rebeca.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Disclaimer:** el Anime/Manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! no es nuestro, es de su creador Kazuki Takahashi.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Capitulo 6: Juicio y castigo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A la mañana siguiente, los sirvientes que trabajaban en el palacio de Horus y los habitantes de Egipto se iban preparando para comenzar con su jornada laboral.

En los aposentos del faraón, saliendo lentamente del reino de Morfeo, Honoka abrió poco a poco sus bellos ojos acostumbrándose a la repentina luz del sol que se mostraba esa brillante mañana a través de las elegantes cortinas de la ventana.

La hermosa pelirrosa giró su cabeza a un lado contemplando con una amorosa sonrisa por unos segundos a su amado Atem. Ella depositó un tierno beso en su frente y un segundo beso en sus cálidos labios. Tratando de no despertarlo dijo en un suave susurro.

-A partir de este día, todos los que han pensado en hacerte daño comenzarán a pagar. Eso te lo juro, mi amor-.

Con mucho cuidado para no perturbar el sueño de su amado, Honoka fue saliendo lentamente de la cama que compartía con su faraón y se encaminó al baño para tomarse una ducha y arreglarse para ese día. Minutos más tarde, ya lista, ella salió de la elegante habitación en silencio.

Encontrándose con Mahad un par de metros delante de ella en los pasillos , la pelirrosásea se acercó a saludarlo.

"Hola Mahad. Espero que estés teniendo un buen día".

"Buenos días su alteza. Regresó el saludo el joven con respeto. ¿Podría pedirle un favor?"

"Claro, Mahad". Respondió Honoka con una sonrisa.

"¿Podría despertar al faraón?, ya que Como usted sabe, tendremos una reunión muy importante dentro de una hora y se requiere su presencia en ella".

"Por supuesto. Dame unos minutos. Me aseguraré de que asista a la reunión a tiempo".

"Excelente. Los veremos en la reunión". Dijo el joven haciendo una última reverencia, y seguidamente se marchó por donde vino.

Sin perder tiempo, Honoka le ordenó a una de las sirvientas del palacio que les llevara el desayuno, a lo que la mujer asintió. Mientras llegaba la sirvienta con el desayuno, Honoka volvió a la habitación, sacó una muda de ropa para Atem y después le preparó el baño, y por último fue a la cama donde todavía el ojiescarlata dormía plácidamente para despertarlo.

"Mi faraón, ya es hora de levantarse, recuerde que tenemos una reunión en menos de una hora".

Éste gruñó algo renuente divirtiendo a la joven por su comportamiento y tras un corto beso de persuasión por parte de la pelirosa, él por fin se sentó totalmente despierto sobre la cama.

"Buenos días mi hermosa Honoka. Que maravillosa forma encontraste para despertarme". Le dijo a la joven con una ladina sonrisa provocándole un leve sonrrojo a ésta.

"Mi faraón, deje eso y mejor vaya a ducharse para que tomemos el desayuno juntos y poder irnos a la reunión". Lo amonestó haciendo un adorable puchero la joven semidiosa sacándole otra sonrisa divertida a Atem el cual sin chistar, siguió la orden de Honoka .

Después de unos momentos, ambos desayunaban tranquilamente. Al terminar, les dieron los últimos retoques a sus vestimentas y juntos, se marcharon con dirección a la sala especial que había en el palacio para estas ocasiones.

Siendo los primeros en llegar, los dos monarcas tomaron asiento en las dos replicas de los tronos reales ubicados al centro de la gran mesa de reuniones y que les daba a ambos una vista general del lugar.

Diez minutos más tarde, los miembros de la corte real iban entrando a la gran sala, uno por uno saludando con respeto a la pareja real acompañando el saludo con una reverencia.

"Muy bien. Habló Atem serio al ver que todos ya se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos. Que comience esta reunión".

Honoka pensaba seria, es ahora o nunca. Debo de informarle a mi Faraón de lo que vi en la visión que me enviaron mis dioses.

"Mi señor. Comenzó la joven, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes sobre ella. Si usted me lo permite, quisiera decir algo sumamente importante, y os juro por los dioses que todo lo que salga de mi boca es la total y pura verdad".

Observándola serio por unos segundos escondiendo su sorpresa a la perfección, finalmente Atem asintió y dijo. "Tienes mi permiso".

"Muchas gracias mi señor".

Respirando profundamente,eligiendo muy bien lo que diría, Honoka Comenzó con su explicación.

"Ayer por la noche, mientras dormía, los dioses me enviaron una visión".

Esto sacó exclamaciones de sorpresa de todos los presentes con excepción de Atem el cual mantuvo la compostura y de Mahad e Isis que ya lo sabían.

"en aquella visión pude ver una especie de reunión con varias personas planeando su caída, no obstante, no pude verles el rostro, pues estas mantenían unas capuchas negras puestas, lo que me impedía conocer sus identidades. Solo pude reconocer a uno de ellos, y eso fue porque esta persona se quitó la capucha dejando al descubierto que esta era lady Serena, una de las mujeres de su Harem. Ella trabaja como espía, y suele pasarle información a estas personas con toda la intención de causarle daño a usted mi faraón".

"Mi señor, le pido que por favor mande a traer ante su presencia a lady Serena para escuchar la verdad de su propia boca". Terminó de hablar ésta esperando al igual que los demás presentes la respuesta de su faraón.

El lugar se mantenía en completo silencio mientras que Atem meditaba todo lo informado por Honoka. Tomando su decisión, el joven faraón dijo serio posando su mirada sobre dos de los presentes.

"Mahad, Zoa".

"Sí mi faraón". Dijeron al unísono.

"Iros a las cámaras del harem y decidle al maestro que saque a Serena y vosotros la traereis. ¿Está claro?"

Los dos asintieron con una reverencia y se marcharon de lugar a cumplir la orden dada por su señor.

En la sala pasaron varios minutos en total silencio que fue roto cuando Mahad y Zoa entraron nuevamente al lugar, llevando bien sujeta a Serena la cual no emitía palabra alguna.

Ellos la colocaron de rodillas con la mirada en el suelo frente a Atem.

El joven faraón se levantó de su asiento y mirando fríamente a Serena Dijo con autoridad.

"Lady Serena, hija del Conde Miller de Francia. Has sido traída ante nosotros para ser enjuiciada por espionaje, traición y intento de asesinato contra tu faraón y la corte real. Serás juzgada con los artículos del milenio y dependiendo de tus pecados, recibirás tu castigo. Empezad con el juicio".

Uno tras otro, los artículos del milenio fueron llevados delante de la mujer hasta llegar al último, y Seth dijo con voz sombría.

"Mi faraón, hemos comprovado que todo lo dicho por lady Honoka resultó ser cierto. Esta mujer es una traidora, y completamente culpable de todos los crímenes de los que se le acusan, también verificamos que ella lo hizo en pleno uso de sus facultades tanto físicas como mentales, sin ser obligada a nada".

"Muy bien. Dijo Atem sin apartar su fría mirada de la mujer. En ese caso, Serena hija del conde Miller, serás despojada de tu título de condesa. También, dejarás de ser parte de mi harem y por último, serás torturada y seguidamente colgada en una cruz mañana temprano en el mercado. Ahora llevaosla de mi vista y encerradla en la última celda que perteneció al prisionero que traicionó a mi padre".

Obedeciendo la orden de su faraón, haciendo uso de su magia, Mahad ató las manos de Serena y cubrió su boca, luego Zoa y Kito sujetaron a la mujer, y ambos la escoltaron fuera de la sala en dirección a las celdas que habían dentro del palacio.

Después de ese desagradable momento, el resto de la reunión transcurrió sin problemas y con un ambiente más ligero , Seth se atrevió a preguntar mirando entre Atem y Honoka.

"Atem, ¿cuando os van a casar ustedes dos?"

Esa pregunta llamó nuevamente la atención de todos.

Mahad e Isis miraron discretamente a Honoka la cual sintió ganas de llorar, ya que ella sabía que pronto llegaría el día de la batalla final en donde ella tendrá que sacrificarse. Percatándose del par de miradas sobre ella, dándose cuenta quienes eran, de manera imperceptible ella niega con la cabeza pidiéndoles silenciosamente a los antes mencionados que no dijeran nada, suspirando estos en derrota.

"Bueno, si mi pequeña estrella desea, podemos casarnos mañana después del castigo de Serena. ¿Tú que dices mi ángel guardián?"

Con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas ésta le respondió. "Acepto mi amado faraón. Yo haré lo que usted desee. Siempre le estaré cuidando desde las sombras como un ángel guardián, aún en espíritu si se da la posibilidad de que no pueda permanecer en cuerpo a su lado".

Atem la miró confundido e intentó preguntarle a qué se refería con aquello, pero ella se acercó a él dándole un beso lleno de amor y ternura que felizmente éste le respondió, y al separarse ambos se miraron sonriendo felices.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Fin del Capítulo.


	7. Secretos y Castigo Mortal

**Título de la Historia:** El Reinado del Faraón Atem.

**Sinopsis.**

Atem un rey elegido para salvar a su pueblo de la destrucción de Zorc, los medios que ha utilizado para restaurar el orden de su civilización devastada por que Apofis ha causado caos al enfrentar a Ra, por el dominio de Egipto, haciéndose pasar por un ente de luz que solo ha creado destrucción y muerte. El padre de nuestro querido faraón tiene un plan para que en su hijo se restaure el orden natural de las cosas y cumpla con la profecía de ser un rey elegido para que haya paz y prosperidad en su reino, derrotando a las sombras de forma definitiva y restaurando el equilibrio del mundo. Yugioh pasado Antiguo Egipto

**N-A:** esta historia no es mía, créditos a su verdadera autora Giorgiana Rebeca.

**Fin de N-A.**

Disclaimer: el Anime/Manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! no es nuestro, es de su creador Kazuki Takahashi.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Capítulo 7: Secretos y Castigo Mortal

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Luego del tierno beso que compartió con Honoka, Atem miró a todos con seriedad, remplazando la sonrisa de hace unos segundos.

"Bien. Shimon, Shadi, Karin y Shada. Vosotros os iréis conmigo a las mazmorras para tener una charla con Serena y descubrir porque me ha traicionado".

"Como usted ordene su majestad. Respondió Shimon con los demás asintiendo. Por cierto, recuerde que después de terminar usted tiene que ir a hablar con Mehdi y Neith para pedir la mano de la joven Honoka en matrimonio. También esta noche ustedes dos deben dormir en habitaciones separadas, ya que trae mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda".

Isis y Mahad miraron a Honoka. Ésta intentaba evitar que sus lágrimas cayesen, pero sin poder contenerlas, algunas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Dándose cuenta de esto, Atem secó sus lágrimas y le preguntó preocupado.

"Mi hermoso ángel de luz, dime porque tus hermosas joyas derraman esos brillantes diamantes. ¿A caso alguien te hizo algo amor?"

Riendo suavemente, Ella le respondió con ternura plasmada en su voz.

"No mi amor. Lloro por los nervios y la felicidad que me embargan al saber que mañana nos vamos a casar bajo la bendición de nuestros dioses y la madre magia".

Atem asintió en comprensión esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, aunque por dentro se sentía algo inquieto por el extraño comportamiento de su amada Honoka que no le había pasado desapercibido.

"Mi faraón, me siento muy cansada, ¿puedo irme a dormir a la habitación de Isis?" Preguntó la pelirrosa fingiendo bien un bostezo para remarcar su cansancio.

"Por supuesto, amor".

Poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia, Honoka salió de la sala sin notar las miradas preocupadas que la seguían.

"Isis, ¿podrías explicarme que es lo que le sucede a mi amada Honoka? Cuestionaba serio el faraón fijando su mirada en la mujer. Dudo mucho que ella estuviese llorando solo por esa razón".

"Le pido me perdone mi señor, pero no puedo decirles nada ya que los dioses me lo han prohibido". Respondió ésta con tristeza haciendo suspirar a todos por dicha respuesta.

"No te preocupes Isis. Lo entiendo y respeto. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Doy por terminada esta reunión .

"Shimon, Shadi, Karin y Shada. Llamó Atem poniéndose de pie con los mencionados haciendo lo mismo. Vamos. No quiero aplazar más el interrogatorio hacia Serena. Además, deseo saber por qué me traicionó".

"Entendido mi faraón". Dijeron estos serios encaminándose tras el ojiescarlata rumbo a las mazmorras dejando solos en la sala en la que se llevó acabo la reunión a Isis, Mahad y Seth.

"Perdonen por la insistencia, pero ahora que ya se fue Atem, podrían decirme ¿Que está pasando con Honoka? y deseo que me hablen con la verdad". Les preguntó Seth bastante serio, en cuanto vio desaparecer a Atem y compañía de su vista.

Suspirando cansados, Isis y Mahad le contaron a Seth, parte por parte lo que Honoka les relató a ellos la noche pasada.

"Seth, le pedimos suma discreción con todo lo que le acabamos de contar y que nadie más se entere de esto, en especial el faraón el cual no puede saberlo hasta después de la batalla con Zorc y su encierro".

Seth asintió tristemente secando una lágrima traicionera al saber por el futuro sufrimiento por el que tendría que pasar su primo Atem y el por el cual ya estaba pasando la joven Honoka. Sin más que hablar, los tres se despidieron tomando rumbos diferentes, ya que todavía tenían cosas que hacer.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Llegando a las mazmorras, lo primero que vio Atem fue a cuatro guardias custodiando la entrada de la celda donde se hallaba fuertemente encerrada Serena, al darle la orden a los guardias para que lo dejasen pasar junto a sus acompañantes, lo segundo fue a Serena totalmente desnuda y atada de manos y pies en los postes de la desvencijada cama de la celda".

Hola querida Serena, ¿disfrutando de tu maravillosa estadía en la celda de nuestras mazmorras?"

Esta solo lo miró con odio sin emitir palabra.

"Desde hace tiempo sospechaba de ti, pero nunca me habías dado ningún motivo para encarcelarte, hasta ahora". Reveló éste serio.

Ésta resopló burlona y dijo . "Lo felicito por al fin haberme descubierto mi querido faraón. diciendo lo último con todo el desprecio que pudo, y con una mueca burlona continuó diciendo. pero tú nunca podrás ser feliz, por que toda tu vida estará llena de mucho sufrimiento maldito desgraciado, ya que lo mismo que le pasó a mi reino, te pasará a ti, y a tu propio reino que tanto has cuidado".

"Según tú, mi padre y yo fuimos los responsables de lo que le sucedió a tu querido reino y por consiguiente a tu familia, cuando en realidad, ese al que tú sirves con tanta devoción fue el verdadero responsable de todo, incluso él se atrevió a violar y torturar a tu madre, hermana y hermanos, a quienes después les prendió fuego cuando aún se encontraban con vida. Mientras tanto, tu madre solo rezaba por tu bienestar. Tu llegada a mi reino no fue a causa de él, yo mandé a mis soldados a rescatarte, ya que tu madre era prima de mi padre, estúpida chica. Ahora, has perdido tu futuro al confiar en ese maldito y creer todas sus mentiras".

Shoqueada ante lo revelado por Atem, y sin querer creer que su salvador fuese capaz de tales actos, Serena le gritó con furia al joven faraón mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"¡ESAS NO SON MÁS QUE PURAS MENTIRAS MALDITO DESGRACIADO!, ¡MI SEÑOR JAMÁS HARÍA SEMEJANTES ACTOS TAN BAJOS!, ¡TODO LO OCURRIDO CON MIS SERES QUERIDOS FUE CULPA DE TU MALDITO PADRE Y TAMBIÉN TUYA!; ¡TE DESEO LO PEOR Y OJALÁ SUFRAS MÁS QUE NUNCA!"

"Maldita insolente, yo nunca mentiría sobre algo tan grave, en especial si son asuntos de mi familia, pero cree lo que quieras, no me importa en lo absoluto".

Ya fuera de sí por la rabia que sentía, Serena escupió a los pies de Atem y dijo colérica.

"Vete a la puta mierda maldito infeliz. Cuando mi maestro logre poner sus manos en tu puta, la convertirá en su juguete personal y esclava sexual". Terminó diciendo soltando una risa cruel.

Temblando de furia, fríbolamente Atem le dijo a Serena.

"Bien mi querida Serena, he intentado ser bueno contigo, pero con ese último comentario, me has obligado a tomar medidas drásticas contigo. Créeme cuando te digo que ahora desearás estar en manos de los dioses y que ellos te den una muerte rápida".

Mirando a sus otros acompañantes les dijo.

"Ella sigue siendo una insolente, matadla en la cama, y en cuanto a vosotros Akio, Kenis, Akos y Betran, desatadle las manos y pies de los postes de la cama, pero dejadle las ataduras, luego colgadla en la cruz y metedle clavos oxidados en las manos y pies, al terminar, ponedle una corona de espinas venenosas en la cabeza y finalmente, llevadla ahora mismo a la plaza del pueblo y poned la cruz en el centro y no olviden prenderle fuego".

Siguiendo las órdenes de su faraón, estos hicieron al pie de la letra todo lo que se les dijo. Luego de concluir con ese desagradable problema, Atem y sus cuatro sacerdotes se dirigieron a sus respectivos aposentos para descansar un poco.

Por su parte el joven faraón, al terminar de arreglarse después del gratificante baño que tomó , fue directamente a hablar con los padres de su querida Honoka, pues todavía debía obtener el permiso de estos para contraer nupcias con la hermosa pelirrosásea.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Fin del Capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8: Boda Real

**Título de la Historia:** El Reinado del Faraón Atem.

**Sinopsis.**

Atem un rey elegido para salvar a su pueblo de la destrucción de Zorc, los medios que ha utilizado para restaurar el orden de su civilización devastada por que Apofis ha causado caos al enfrentar a Ra, por el dominio de Egipto, haciéndose pasar por un ente de luz que solo ha creado destrucción y muerte. El padre de nuestro querido faraón tiene un plan para que en su hijo se restaure el orden natural de las cosas y cumpla con la profecía de ser un rey elegido para que haya paz y prosperidad en su reino, derrotando a las sombras de forma definitiva y restaurando el equilibrio del mundo. Yugioh pasado Antiguo Egipto

**N-A:** esta historia no es mía, créditos a su verdadera autora Giorgiana Rebeca.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Disclaimer:** el Anime/Manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! no es nuestro, es de su creador Kazuki Takahashi.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Capítulo 8: Boda Real.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Después de la ejecución de Serena por órdenes del faraón, Atem ordenó gravar unas palabras justo en el lugar donde se encontraban los restos de la cruz calcinada, dejándole un mensaje a todos los traidores y a su líder advirtiéndoles que pronto llegaría su hora y que nada era más fuerte que el imperio del poderoso Faraón Atem.

En la actualidad, Atem buscaba a Mehdi y Neith para hablar con ellos. En poco tiempo, logró encontrarlos cenando en las cocinas del palacio aprovechando su hora de descanso.

Al ver a su señor se pusieron de pie haciendo una reverencia y al levantar sus cabezas aún mirando hacia el suelo, Mehdi le preguntó respetuosamente.

"¿Su majestad, necesita algo?"

"No, sentaros, ya que deseo hablar con vosotros".

Obedeciendo la orden, éstos tomaron asiento nuevamente con Atem haciendo lo mismo frente a ellos. Sin un solo titubeo el joven faraón habló mirando fijamente a los padres de Honoka.

"Vine aquí con el propósito de pedirles la mano de su hija en matrimonio, pues deseamos casarnos mañana".

Los padres de Honoka se miraron sorprendidos, luego regresaron sus miradas sobre el faraón.

"Gran faraón, es un verdadero honor que usted desee casarse con nuestra querida hija". Dijo Neith algo abrumada por la noticia.

Tomando la palabra, Mehdi dijo con una sonrisa.

"Mi señor, le daremos más que encantados nuestro permiso y bendición para vuestra boda, ya que sabemos lo feliz que usted hace a nuestra única y amada hija".

Atem les dio las gracias a ambos con una sonrisa y se despidió de ellos para dejar todo listo para su boda el día de mañana, por su parte, los padres de Honoka decidieron unirse a los preparativos para el hermoso evento del día siguiente.

En la habitación de Isis, Honoka se hallaba sentada frente a la hermosa mujer probándose su hermoso vestido de novia el cual dejaba lucir el hermoso cuerpo que tenía la joven, la anciana costurera que hizo el elegante vestido, miraba de forma detallada que el vestido le quedase perfecto a Honoka, al ver que la pelirrosásea se veía perfecta en el, le entregó una bella caja de madera para guardarlo junto con las joyas que se pondría .

"Mi amado ángel, a cada momento te vez mucho más hermosa, me cuesta mucho esperar el momento en que por fin pueda llamarte mi esposa". Decía Atem entrando a la habitación de Isis después de que Honoka guardó el vestido.

"Gracias por tus dulces palabras mi amor. Le respondió la joven y luego le dio un amoroso beso en los labios. Vayamos a la sala del trono. Pidió esta emocionada escondiendo su tristeza para no alarmar a su amado faraón. Quiero ver como van quedando los preparativos y también deseo ayudarlos un poco".

"Como tu quieras, mi hermoso ángel. Vamos".

El resto del día transcurrió sin problemas, Honoka y Atem recibían sugerencias por parte de los floristas y los cocineros sobre el tipo de arreglos y los platillos que se servirían en el gran evento, y estos les decían alegremente que querían y que no querían en su boda.

Tras tanto ajetreo, finalmente dos horas antes todo estaba listo para la gran boda.

En ese preciso momento, Honoka se encontraba en su habitación siendo arreglada por su madre, asistida por Isis y sus sirvientas personales para estar radiante en su gran día. Todas las mujeres se podían ver con sonrisas llenas de felicidad, pues el faraón se casaría con su hermosa joya del nilo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Lejos de toda esa alegría y felicidad que embargaba el palacio, los enemigos de Atem hervían de rabia, debido a que una de sus marionetas mas dóciles, había sido descubierta y ejecutada, y por lo que sabían de una forma muy despiadada. Éstos ya planeaban su venganza y la llevarían acabo después de la boda de la feliz pareja, y ya sabían como hacerlo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mientras que esto sucedía con los enemigos de Atem, éste se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para su boda con ayuda de sus amigos, el padre de la novia, Mehdi y las sirvientas . En pocos minutos, y viendo que ya no le faltaba nada, el joven faraón se dirigió a la sala del trono, quedando de pie frente a las estatuas de los dioses, esperando con ansias y felicidad a su futura esposa.

Luego de media hora, la melodía de la marcha nupcial se comenzó a escuchar por todo el lugar y Honoka entró bellamente vestida en compañía de las demás mujeres las cuales deseándole lo mejor a la joven chica, se fueron sentando en sus lugares correspondientes. A continuación, un orgulloso Mehdi se levantó de su asiento y tomando con cariño paternal la delicada mano de su hija, la escoltó hasta llegar junto a Atem quien no apartaba la mirada de su encantadora mujer.

"Gran faraón, aquí está mi pequeña y dulce princesa, se la entrego confiando absolutamente que usted cuidará muy bien de ella y que serán muy felices en su matrimonio, hasta que los dioses decidan. Gracias por elegirla y os deseo que la madre magia y los dioses os bendiga y os den muchos hijos". Terminó de decir el hombre, dándole un leve apretón a la mano de su princesa en apoyo antes de soltarla, hacerles una reverencia respetuosa e irse alado de su esposa que ya lo esperaba con lágrimas en sus ojos por el emotivo momento.

Shimon empezó la boda entonando el canto de los dioses. Después, Atem y Honoka dijeron con voces firmes sus votos y juramentos de fidelidad, amor y felicidad. Luego Shimon bendijo las alianzas y los dos futuros consortes se las colocaron besándose tiernamente en el proceso sellando su unión, y para concluir, las coronas les fueron puestas al nuevo matrimonio real siendo alumbrados por varias luces que creaban un ambiente mágico.

Los aplausos dirigidos a los recién casados no se hicieron esperar acompañados por joviales sonrisas departe de todos los invitados, así, todos se fueron al comedor a disfrutar de la gran celebración, en honor al bello matrimonio.

Unas horas más tarde, los recién casados se marcharon de la fiesta directamente a sus aposentos, para consumar su matrimonio en su noche de bodas donde ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma jurándose fidelidad, respeto y eterno amor, y hacer hasta lo imposible por la felicidad del contrario entre besos y caricias sin dejar de amarse durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, despertándose primero, Honoka le dio un suave beso en la frente y un segundo beso en los labios a su amado esposo y salió a regañadientes de la cama para ir a bañarse y arreglarse para ese día. Con decisión, salió de la habitación a buscar a sus amigos para que la ayudaran con la preparación del ritual.

Pasando cerca de la oficina real, los escuchó y entró, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"Ya estoy aquí, ahora pongámonos en marcha, pues Atem no debe tardar en despertar".

"Sí su majestad". Respondieron estos.

"Seth, tú dibujarás el circulo del ritual, Isis, tu tarea será conseguir la sangre de Atem y mi sangre, luego, mezclarás ambos líquidos en un tazón y tu Mahad conseguirás las ofrendas para los dioses y haremos el ritual en el templo de los dioses dentro de un mes cuando yo quede embarazada. La primera semana del mes será el día de la batalla final entre Atem y Zorc. Yo debo sacrificarme para ayudar a Atem a encerrar a Zorc y evitar que mi amor tenga que morir. Por eso os suplico que lo cuideis después de nuestra partida por favor". Les dijo esta llorando.

Estos no pudieron hacer nada más que suspirar asintiendo con algunas lágrimas de dolor deslizándose por sus cansados rostros. Así, cada uno fue a realizar la tarea que se les fue dada por su reina para iniciar cuanto antes el ritual, mientras Honoka regresaba a sus aposentos y suavemente despertaba a Atem para comenzar ese largo día.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Fin del Capítulo.


	9. Batalla Final y Sacrificio de Amor

**Título de la Historia:** El Reinado del Faraón Atem.

**Sinopsis.**

Atem un rey elegido para salvar a su pueblo de la destrucción de Zorc, los medios que ha utilizado para restaurar el orden de su civilización devastada por que Apofis ha causado caos al enfrentar a Ra, por el dominio de Egipto, haciéndose pasar por un ente de luz que solo ha creado destrucción y muerte. El padre de nuestro querido faraón tiene un plan para que en su hijo se restaure el orden natural de las cosas y cumpla con la profecía de ser un rey elegido para que haya paz y prosperidad en su reino, derrotando a las sombras de forma definitiva y restaurando el equilibrio del mundo. Yugioh pasado Antiguo Egipto

**N-A:** esta historia no es mía, créditos a su verdadera autora Giorgiana Rebeca.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Disclaimer:** el Anime/Manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! no es nuestro, es de su creador Kazuki Takahashi.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Capítulo 9: Batalla Final y Sacrificio de Amor

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ha pasado un mes y muchas cosas han sucedido,la reina ha quedado embarazada,pero no se lo ha contado a nadie, además, la hora de la batalla final ha llegado.

En medio del día soleado una terrible oscuridad se apoderó del cielo y horribles monstruos y demonios comenzaron a salir de todas partes. Honoka sintió la llegada de Zorc y rápidamente le avisó a Mahad, Isis y a Seth para que pusieran al tanto a Atem el cual sin perder tiempo, se fue junto a sus soldados a enfrentar la gran amenaza, dejando atrás a Honoka, a los tres sacerdotes y a otras mujeres más, los cuales empezaron a darle los últimos toques al ritual.

Cuando todo ya estaba listo, Isis le preguntó angustiada y triste a la pelirrosásea.

"¿Mi reina, está usted segura de esto? El faraón va a sufrir mucho cuando sepa que usted y el niño que lleva en su vientre, os habéis sacrificado para darle su poder para luchar y encerrar a Zorc".

"Yo lo amo más que a mi vida. Comenzó a decir ésta con la voz entrecortada por el llanto. Y por él haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a salvo y feliz, aunque tenga que sacrificar mi vida y la de mi bebé. Sé bien que el reino y su gente son todo para mi amado Atem y él es todo para mí, Es por eso que no pienso dar marcha atrás en mi decisión. Nos sacrificaremos para salvar el reino y a su gente por la felicidad de mi querido faraón. Os lo suplico cuidadlo tras nuestra partida".

Estos asintieron llorando y ella se colocó en el medio del círculo recostada, y a su lado habían velas y vasos con sangre suya y también de Atem. Y esperando que su último mensaje le llegue a su amado faraón, ella dijo sollozando desgarradoramente.

"Atem mientras luches contra Zorc, te pido que sin importar que pase, ten presente que siempre te voy a amar, aún después de la muerte. No permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño, te protegeré con mi vida mi eterno amor. Nunca me olvides".

Sin dudar, ella le dio la orden a todos para que empezaran con el ritual y casi al instante la joven sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo y alma, junto a la de su bebé, y ambas almas salieron del cuerpo de la pelirrosa y fueron al lugar donde Atem luchaba contra Zorc quedando solo el cuerpo frío y muerto de la joven mujer en el círculo del ritual. Con el ritual finalizado, todos cayeron de rodillas llorando al perder a su querida reina y Mahad con la voz quebrada por el llanto dijo.

-Por qué tuvo que pasar esto mis dioses, ella era solo un alma inocente, amable y joven que amaba intensamente a nuestro querido faraón.

Mi reina, perdónanos por no poder protegerte a ti y al bebé. Le juramos cuidar al faraón tal y como usted no los pidió".

Tomando cuidadosamente entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Honoka, Mahad la llevó al cuarto de curación y la colocó con suavidad sobre una de las camas, mientras, el resto se fueron a preparar todo para cuando acabase la terrible batalla entre el faraón y Zorc.

En el campo de batalla estaban Atem, Zorc y sus soldados luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pero con desesperación Atem y sus soldados sabían que ya no iban a resistir mucho contra el terrible Zorc y en cuestión de minutos, los venció el agotamiento mágico cayendo de rodillas quedando solo en pie Atem que al ver lo sucedido, miró con furia a Zorc y dijo.

"Te maldigo mil veces por todo lo que has hecho Zorc, ¡TE ODIO!"

Zorc solo empezó a reír cruelmente y dijo burlón.

"Pobre Faraón, te has quedado solo, tus soldados están casi muertos. Pero no debes preocuparte, porque tú también te unirás pronto a ellos, ¡nadie me impedirá destruir tu insignificante reino y todo el universo!" Terminó con una perversa risa que hizo enfurecer más a Atem.

El joven faraón, sacó su rompecabezas de su cuello para decir algo y ese momento fue aprovechado por Zorc que intentó atacarlo, pero una barrera se formó frente a Atem y su ataque fue repelido. Todos observaron en shock a dos espíritus, dándose cuenta que eran Honoka y un pequeño bebé idéntico a Atem entre sus brazos, los cuales miraban al joven faraón con lágrimas en sus ojos y éste muy aturdido dijo.

"Mi amor, ¿eres tú?, ¿pero cómo?"

Atem aún no salía del shock provocado al ver las almas de su amor y ese adorable bebé el cual era una copia suya. La joven reina lo miró con desaprobación y dijo seria.

"Atem, ni se te ocurra hacer lo que pensabas hacer, recuerda que sin importar que pase, ten presente que siempre te voy a amar aun después de la muerte, no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño, te protegeré con todas mis fuerzas. No nos olvides, permíteme terminar con esta plaga para mantenerte a salvo como siempre lo hice".

Se acercó y lo besó con dulzura, luego miró a Zorc y le dijo.

"Maldito Zorc, nunca voy a permitir que le hagas daño, mi promesa de cuidar de su vida durará aún después de mi muerte. Con gusto me sacrifiqué en el ritual para otorgarle el poder a mi amado faraón para encerrarte".

Honoka tomó la pequeña manito de su bebé y después ella y el niño tomaron las de Atem y la pelirrosa dijo.

"*Atem mi amor, te amamos con todo nuestro ser. Serás siempre el dueño de mi vida, no temas, somos un gran equipo, te amaré por siempre y haré lo que sea por ti, tu felicidad y seguridad. Ahora, encerremos a esta plaga".

Uniendo la pequeña familia sus poderes, invocaron a los tres dragones y los fusionaron para crear al rey dragón supremo y los dos monarcas dijeron en conjunto.

"Gran dragón supremo, destruye a Zorc y enciérralo en el Reino de las sombras usando tu canto y fuego celestial

El gran dragón aceptó su pedido y atacó, pero Zorc haciendo uso de la energía que le quedaba, realizó un hechizo para reencarnar en el futuro, desapareciendo junto con la oscuridad y todos los demonios y monstruos, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

Todos, muy cansados se desmayaron, solo quedando consciente Atem, quien le dijo a su amor llorando.

"Mi amor ¿por qué te sacrificaste?"

Ella sonriendo con amor y tristeza le dijo con su bebé en brazos.

"Lo hemos hecho por ti mi corazón, como te juré cuando te salvé de la flecha envenenada. Dije que haría lo que fuera para mantenerte a salvo y libre de daños. Por favor, promete me que serás feliz y que intentarás enamorarte y formar una nueva familia, solo te pido que no nos olvides, estaremos cuidando de ti desde el reino de Rá".

Así, ella se acercó para darle un último beso cargado de amor a Atem y al separarse él no pudo evitar decirle.

"Nunca me voy a enamorar, ni tendré familia ya que tú y nuestro bebé sois y seréis mi familia y mi más valioso tesoro. Te amaré para toda la eternidad y más allá mi preciosa flor de cerezo".

Con una amorosa sonrisa, Honoka desapareció con su bebé y Atem cae inconsciente justo cuando sus sacerdotes y guardias llegaban al desierto. Tomándolo junto a los demás soldados, los trasladaron al palacio llevándolos directamente a la cámara de curación. Después de unas horas de descanso él despertó de una pesadilla y gritó dolido el nombre de su reina y en segundos todos entraron alarmados, solo para ver a su rey intentando salir de la cama y Seth le dijo tratando de que se recostara nuevamente sobre la cama viendo que éste había logrado ponerse de pie.

"Atem por favor regresa a la cama, estás aún muy débil por la batalla contra Zorc".

Pero éste lo ignoró y volteó a ver a todas partes, y al ver el cuerpo de su amada sobre una de las camas, se acercó tomándolo entre sus brazos y llorándo histérico dijo.

"¡Honoka, mi amor,¡POR QUÉ TÚ TUVISTE QUE SACRIFICAR TU VALIOSA VIDA JUNTO CON LA DE NUESTRO HIJO POR NUESTRO REINO Y POR MÍ? Desde el primer momento en que te vi, me enamoré completamente de ti. Aún recuerdo tu sonrojo al preguntarme qué era el amor y por qué te sentías de esa manera al estar conmigo. El dolor que me embarga en estos momentos no tiene comparación, solo quería que fueras feliz a mi lado y amarte con todo mi ser. ¡MALDITO ZORC!, ¡MIL VECES MALDITO, TE HAS LLEVADO LOS MAYORES TESOROS QUE HE TENIDO!; ¡MALDIGO UNA Y OTRA VEZ EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE APARECISTE! Dioses, ¿por qué me habéis hecho esto? ¿por qué os habéis llevado a mi amor y mi hijo?"

El faraón estaba destrozado, llorando en la cama con el cuerpo de Honoka en sus brazos. Ella yacía tranquila como si estuviera dormida, pero su corazón se había detenido, no había nada más que hacer. Él no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, el dolor lo consumía y a cada minuto este se incrementaba, su alma fue estrujada al ver que el fruto de su amor había perecido junto con ella. Aún débil se bajó de la cama y la llevó donde Mahad a la cámara mortuaria para que hicieran los preparativos post mortem.

Caminando de ida y vuelta por los pasillos del palacio, se preguntaba una y otra vez dolido.

"¿Por qué tuvisteis que iros?, ¿por qué me dejasteis solo?" En una de esas, le dio un puñetaso de impotencia a uno de los muros del palacio, nadie se le acercaba, estaba furioso, triste y dolido por todo lo sucedido. De repente cayó de rodillas golpeando el suelo con sus puños mientras gritaba. "¡nooooo! ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!, ¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD QUE YA NO ESTÉS AQUÍ CONMIGO!;

¡TENÍAMOS TANTOS PLANES! No quiero que os vayáis, no me dejéis".

Lentamente se incorporó, regresó a la cámara de preparación y al ver que todo estaba listo, se acercó al cuerpo de Honoka y mientras la contemplaba por última vez, sus lágrimas bañaron su bello rostro, cayendo en ella. En eso una luz comenzó a brillar delante de él, siendo Horus y le dijo.

"Atem, no blasfemes, ella te amaba y nos pidió ayuda. No sufras más, nuevamente te reencontrarás con ella en la otra vida. Se fuerte por ambos, y no te rindas, aún tenemos unos días antes de que cruce la puerta al inframundo. Si quieres Isis puede hablar con ella y darle un mensaje tuyo".

"Se lo agradezco. Isis, solo dile que le doy las gracias por amarme de esa manera y que siento mucho no haberlos protegido a ella y a nuestro bebé. Me duele que hayan partido, y siempre los extrañaré mucho, pero ella y nuestro bebé siempre vivirán en mi corazón y mientras que ambos estén aquí (señaló su pecho) nunca morirán. Al final ella cumplió su promesa de mantenerme a salvo y feliz, espero volver a reencontrarme con ella en la otra vida y que seamos muy felices".

"Claro mi faraón". Dijo Isis.

"Gracias mi señor Horus". Dijo Atem mirando de vuelta al dios que observó en silencio todo el intercambio de palabras.

El dios asintió y se fue nuevamente al cielo.

Al irse el dios, todos llevaron a la reina Honoka al valle de las reinas, sepultándola y todos llorando, se despidieron de ella, sin embargo, el que más sufría era Atem, pero en lo profundo de su corazón guardaba la esperanza de reencontrarse en otra vida con su amada. Ellos volverán a verse y estar juntos, porque su aventura apenas empieza, ya que su enemigo regresará, pero esa es otra historia.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Fin del Capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10: Epílogo

**Título de la Historia:** El Reinado del Faraón Atem.

**Sinopsis.**

Atem un rey elegido para salvar a su pueblo de la destrucción de Zorc, los medios que ha utilizado para restaurar el orden de su civilización devastada por que Apofis ha causado caos al enfrentar a Ra, por el dominio de Egipto, haciéndose pasar por un ente de luz que solo ha creado destrucción y muerte. El padre de nuestro querido faraón tiene un plan para que en su hijo se restaure el orden natural de las cosas y cumpla con la profecía de ser un rey elegido para que haya paz y prosperidad en su reino, derrotando a las sombras de forma definitiva y restaurando el equilibrio del mundo. Yugioh pasado Antiguo Egipto

**N-A:** esta historia no es mía, créditos a su verdadera autora Giorgiana Rebeca.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Disclaimer:** el Anime/Manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! no es nuestro, es de su creador Kazuki Takahashi.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Capítulo 10: Epílogo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de la reina Honoka, su bebé y la derrota de Zorc. Todos se sentían devastados por la terrible pérdida, pero el mas devastado de todos ellos era Atem que no paraba de llorar día y noche. El pobre faraón extrañaba a su amada esposa y sufría por nunca haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su bebé. Muchas veces él no comía y en otras ocasiones que se encontraba solo, había intentado suicidarse, pero el espíritu de su amada siempre lo salvaba y lo miraba triste y afligida. Nadie tenía idea de que hacer para sacar a su faraón de ese deprimente estado de ánimo.

Isis, de camino a la habitación de Atem, miró de pronto su collar recibiendo una visión. Asustada y un poco ansiosa llegó rápido a los aposentos de su faraón y al verlo, le informó de lo ocurrido. Éste no dudó en convocar una reunión y al ya estar todos presentes dijo posando su mirada cansada en Isis.

"¿Qué noticia nos tienes que es tan urgente Isis?, espero que sea realmente importante como para haberme molestado". Dijo Irritado masajeándose la sien.

Isis bajó la cabeza al igual que los demás a sabiendas del sufrimiento que todavía afligía a su faraón y respirando hondo dijo.

-Mi faraón, es muy importante, los dioses me han enviado una profecía y esta trata sobre el futuro y reencarnación de la reina".

Atem la miró inexpresivamente, y después de unos segundos le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que continuara.

Con los ojos totalmente blancos y la mirada estoica ella comenzó a decir con una voz carente de toda emoción.

¡La estrella de Egipto que se sacrificó!

¡Para ayudar al hijo de Rà y Señor del Nilo a encerrar el mal!

¡Reencarnará dentro de cinco mil años!

¡De la unión del Ciervo y del Grim

¡Será nombrada la estrella de Orión!

¡Es la pareja destinada del hijo de Ra!

¡El sol de Egipto se tendrá que sacrificar!

¡Para que al gran mal pueda encerrar!

¡Junto a su pareja en el futuro tendrá que luchar!

¡Cuando el mal de nuevo vuelva a resucitar!

Luego de que Isis dejó de recitar la profecía todos se miraron entre sí y Atem dijo con frustración y lágrimas de impotencia corriendo por su rostro.

"Si lo he entendido bien, en el futuro mi reina va a reencarnar y sus padres serán un varón y doncel y son descendientes de ciervo y grim, también, ella tendrá nombre de estrella y es mi pareja destinada, pero Egipto y el mundo entero estarán en peligro nuevamente, ya que Zorc de alguna forma volverá, y mi querida Honoka y yo de nuevo tendremos que luchar para salvarlos a todos destruyendo a Zorc definitivamente, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"

"Así es mi faraón". Respondió Isis con pesar.

"Parece que no es suficiente el haber luchado esa segunda maldita guerra por la cual mi amada y nuestro bebé se sacrificaron para darme la energía que necesitaba para encerrar a esos malditos monstruos". Dijo Atem furioso con todo y todos apretando con fuerza los reposabrazos de su asiento recordando todo lo que había perdido a lo largo de su vida por culpa de Zorc.

Limpiándose las lágrimas Atem suspiró frustrado y se masajeó nuevamente la sien. Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo más, Rá, Anubis, Osiris y Hecate aparecieron y todos se arrodillaron con respeto ante los dioses y tomando la palabra Rá dijo.

"Sabemos tu sentir faraón, pero era necesario. Honoka era nuestra hija y fue creada por nosotros y enviada con el propósito de protegerte, darte descendencia y sacrificarse por ti para encerrar a Zorc, pero ella y el bebé murieron en un ritual muy peligroso con el que ella pudo transferirte su poder y así lograr encerrar a Zorc de nuevo, no te sientas mal hijo. Por cierto, te tenemos un trato donde puedes encontrarte con tu reina, pero habrá un precio para pagar de forma permanente".

Tras considerar lo dicho por el dios del sol unos minutos, Atem dijo decidido.

"Aceptaré pagar cualquier precio para estar con mi hermoso ángel, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Ante la respuesta del faraón, los dioses compartieron una fugaz mirada y Osiris dijo.

"El precio será que tendrás que hacer un ritual y extraer tu alma de tu cuerpo donde será encerrada en el rompecabezas del milenio y será colocada en tu tumba junto a tu cuerpo. Ten en cuenta que perderás todos tus recuerdos de tu vida de esta época igual que lo hizo tu reina. Cinco mil años después el rompecabezas será encontrado por el cuidador de tu esposa y se lo dará a sus casi once años. Este es el único trato que te podremos ofrecer por ahora. ¿Aceptas hijo de Rá?"

Atem asintió sonriendo dándole las gracias a sus dioses, y estos últimos con un asentimiento final desaparecieron, después Atem se levantó de su trono y dijo.

"La reunión ha terminado,iré al templo, no tardéis". Y fingió marcharse rumbo al templo pero en su lugar, se escondió suprimiendo su magia y comenzó a escuchar a escondidas".

"No le dijiste todo al faraón ¿verdad isis?, ¿qué mas has omitido?". Le preguntó Mahad a la hermosa mujer, siendo ésta vista con curiosidad por todos y devolviéndoles la mirada ella dijo.

"No puedo revelar más, solo puedo decir que al terminar su misión y al volver a casa, los dioses le pondrán otra prueba, así mismo, la reina estará metida en aquello. Los dioses no me han mostrado más, ni tampoco han dicho cual es la otra prueba".

Con todos asintiendo, luego sin querer hacer esperar a su señor, estos se marcharon camino al templo con Atem asiendo lo mismo sin ser visto. Al llegar allí se quedó esperando a los demás y dijo en voz alta.

"Pronto estaremos juntos mi amor, solo espera".

Diez minutos más tarde, todos llegaron e inmediatamente se pusieron a dibujar el círculo, luego, colocaron a Atem en el centro, y cantando en egipcio lo pusieron a dormir y extrajeron el alma del joven de su cuerpo, y la introdujeron en el rompecabezas del milenio.

Embalsamando y preparando su cuerpo, esperaron un tiempo y después partieron el rompecabezas del milenio en diversas piezas y lo colocaron dentro de una caja de oro con el ojo de Rá gravado en ésta y se lo llevaron junto con el cuerpo del faraón a su tumba en el Valle de los Reyes y allí lo trasladaron a su cámara mortuaria junto a todas sus riquezas y colocaron la caja con el rompecabezas y después de instalar trampas al salir Seth dijo llorando.

"Buena suerte primo y espero que te reencuentres con tu amor, sé que no me lo merezco, pero ojalá cuando nos reencontremos en la otra vida puedas perdonarme por todo el daño que te hice por culpa de lo que mi padre hizo y dijo".

Sumido en su dolor, no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba tras él hasta que la persona le tocó el hombro.

El faraón ya te perdonó Seth, él solo deseaba paz y felicidad para su gente y el mundo. Él estará feliz, ya que se reencontrará con su amada en el futuro". Dijo la persona con una voz definitivamente femenina y dulce.

Seth se dio la vuelta y al ver a Janet la abrazó y dijo.

"Losé, pero lo extraño y me arrepiento de haberlo aislado de mi vida antes, y ahora que está muerto deseo tenerlo a mi lado para ayudarme y aconsejarme. Me sentiré perdido sin su guía".

Limpiándole las lágrimas Janet le dijo de manera reconfortante.

"Vamos sacerdote, sabes bien que al faraón y a la reina no les gustaría verte así, todavía tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer para mantener a esos monstruos encerrados en ese lugar oscuro y debemos eliminar todo sobre los reyes ya que en el ritual la reina usó su nombre y el del faraón para encerrar el mal. Nuestro señor aún continuaba vivo por el poder de la reina, pero ahora

que él hizo esto, tendremos que borrar todo sobre ellos. Solamente nosotros su corte y círculo interno sabremos la verdad. Los demás y todo Egipto olvidarán hasta el más mínimo fracmento de memoria con respecto a nuestros reyes".

Todos asintieron solemnes y fueron a realizar lo dicho por Janet.

¿Se reencontrarán el faraón y su amada en la otra vida?

Si deseáis saberlo os invito a leer:

Los Magos de las Sombras y el Misterio de la Piedra Filosofal.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Fin de la Historia.


End file.
